Drabbles!
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: All different couples, all different stories, some cannon, some not... read what you enjoy! Rated M just because some of them are M but most are T.
1. Artie and Tina

**A/N: So to keep myself busy, along with updating my other stories, I will be posting drabbles. I have about 20 written for Glee, a few for Greys Anatomy/Private Practice… look at my profile to see other stuff I've written = )**

**These will get updated when ever I get a chance… enjoy!**

1

Artie and Tina

Re-walk… re-do?

Words: 287

A/N: Artie is with Brittany. Tina is with Mike, but always holds feelings for her first love. Set immediately after the Christmas episode.

Brittany went off to write Santa a letter, thanking him for giving her the gift of Artie being able to walk. All the glee club had gone on their way for the say, leaving Artie all alone with his thoughts. Who would have gotten him this? Brittany's parents were only good at lying to Brittany, not him. His mom had no idea this even existed. No way even Mr. Shuester could have afforded this, not on a teacher's salary, let along with all the alimony that he pays.

While Artie was thinking and testing out his re-walk, Tina had crept back into the room, she had always had a thing for Artie, even through the events of last summer.

"Hey Artie," Tina said cautiously. His head turned toward the familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Tina," he replied, turning the re-walk so he could walk to her. "What's up?"

"Wow, you're tall," she marveled, looking up at him. "I didn't realize how tall you were."

"Yeah, that's the thing about the wheelchair, it conceals how awesome I am," he joked.

"But we know you're awesome," she insisted, putting her hand on his shoulder. "So awesome that I never should have broken up with you."

"Why are you even saying that, you're with Mike," he pointed out.

"Well, I think he really wants me because I'm Asian," she admitted. Boldly, she rested her hands on his hips. "I never really got over you."

"Well, I'm over you," he said, using his one hand to remove hers. "I'm in love with Brittany, as soon as you can accept that, the better."

Tina looked up at him and turned to walk out of the room, never to doubt her and Mike's relationship.

5-5-11


	2. Blaine and Brittany

2

Blaine and Brittany

Perfect Record

Words: 622

It's well known that Brittany S. Pierce has kissed every boy in their grade, even Kurt. And it was kind of inevitable that Blaine was going to transfer back with Kurt. Although she was dating Artie, she explained the situation. "He is capital G gay, so it doesn't really count as cheating if they're gay," she explained. "It's like when I kissed Sam at Rachel's party. And he would be the only guy in our grade that I haven't kissed. Please?"

Although Artie didn't like the fact that Brittany had gotten with quite a few guys before they got together, she didn't ask for much… "It's also not cheating if I know about it. So go ahead, kiss Blaine," Artie said.

Seeing as they were at her house, and sitting on her bed, she pushed him back and straddled him. "You're such an awesome boyfriend," she said, leaning down to give him a kiss. Now this was what he enjoyed about his girlfriend, she loved being physical. He felt bad that they were limited by his paralysis, but they found that pillows and couches and chairs were also pretty fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blaine Anderson was walking down the hallway, arm in arm with Kurt when Brittany pushed up Artie next to them. "You should sit with us at lunch today," Brittany said cheerily.

"Uh, sure," Blaine said. Kurt looked skeptical.

"Hey Artie, Blaine has Spanish with you, could he wheel you to class? I need to ask Brittany for something."

"Come on Blaine," Artie said, knowing what was going to happen with Kurt. They wheeled off and Kurt turned to Brittany.

"You gonna keep your perfect record?" Kurt asked, adjusting the messenger bag on his shoulder.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, you should make a big scene about it," Kurt said. "Just to make him feel welcome."

"Okay," Brittany said cheerily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lunch time came around and Blaine came around to sit with the Glee kids. Before he could sit down, Brittany pounced. "Hey Blaine."

"Oh, hey Brittany."

"So you're kinda cute." With this sentence, the rest of the glee club stopped their inane chatter and looked toward their end of the table.

"Thanks, that's, uh, sweet," he replied but he barely got the word 'sweet' out before she kissed him. Blaine stood there, stiff as a board while Brittany assaulted his lips, her fingers trying to get into his hair, but it was too gelled down. To make a show like Kurt had asked, she leaned him back and brought him over her arm, trying to deepen the kiss, but he was having none of that. When she pulled back, she said. "You should really leave the gel out…" Kurt was there, giggling, so was Artie.

"I keep telling him that," Kurt said.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked, still staring at all the teens around him.

"Oh, well, I've kissed every boy in our grade, but then you transferred in. So I asked Artie if I could kiss you, so I could keep my perfect record," she explained, as if that would make every thing right.

"But you haven't kissed Kurt," Blaine pointed out, looking at Kurt for confirmation.

"Well, I kinda forgot to tell you. She actually was my first kiss," Kurt said, still giggling.

"Yup, you were the last one," Brittany said, smiling and sitting down next to Artie. At this point, almost the whole Glee club was bursting to laugh, but Kurt was the first one to break loose and really let out a laugh.

"Just sit down," Kurt giggled, pulling him down into his seat.

"So I've kissed two girls while either with you or trying to get with you," Blaine mused.

"Welcome to McKinely," Artie chuckled.

5-5-11


	3. Finn and Emma

3

Finn and Emma

Confusion

Words: 587

So Finn was having issues. He was fighting a lot with Rachel and Quinn. So he figured he would go see Miss Pillsbury, she always said you could talk to her. "Hey Miss P, you free?" he asked as he knocked on her door.

"Of course Finn, come in and sit down."

"Thanks," he replied as he walked in and plopped himself in the larger of her two chairs.

"So what's on your mind?" she asked, not straightening her desk like she usually did.

"Well, I'm dating Quinn again, and I like her, but she's kinda making me choose."

"She's giving you an ultimatum?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, that," Finn said, relieved to get the right word. "She said I can either sing a duet with Rachel for Nationals – so we can win – or I can be with her."

"That's quite an ultimatum," Emma commented. "So you like Quinn?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean she was my first girlfriend."

"Do you like Glee?"

"Well yeah, I love glee, we're still gonna kick ass at Nationals." You could see the enjoyment and determination on his face.

"Okay, have you ever heard of the saying 'history repeats itself'?"

"Yeah, who hasn't?"

"Okay, let's start there," Emma said, getting up and moving to the chair next to him. "Tell me about your relationship with Quinn the first time around."

"Well, I'm the quarterback, she was the head cheerleader; people expected us to go together. It was cool because she's hot. She was real religious so we didn't do much. Then she got pregnant and told be that it was because of the hot tub incident. I named the baby Drizzle. Then Rachel told everyone the truth that it was Puck's baby. So she cheated on me. Then I slept with Santana, which was just a huge mistake, because I didn't tell Rachel. So Rachel and I started going out after Regionals last year. But once she found out about Santana before Sectionals this year, she went and made out with Puck.

"Then when Quinn was with Sam, she kissed me. It felt like it had in the beginning. So I'm with Quinn, but she's really being a bitch about everything now. I don't cheat on girls; they cheat on me, especially with Puck, who's supposed to be my best friend."

"Okay, now let's take this one girl at a time," Emma began. "Quinn cheated on you with Puck and got pregnant. Then she was with Sam, who she cheated on him with you. That sounds like once a cheater, always a cheater. And Santana, well, we all know what she was like, even though now I believe she's in love with Brittany. That was just an interesting choice on her part. Now for Rachel. She's high maintenance and hard to handle, but you two were good together. True, you weren't with Rachel during the while Santana thing, but from sessions I used to have with Rachel, it seems as if there were perfectly opportune moments for you to divulge this bit of information. With Rachel, honesty is the best solution. She told you about Puck. And she felt bad about making out with him.

"So it seems to me that you know what your choice should be," Emma concluded.

"Yeah, your night, Miss P," Finn said, smiling. He stood up and grabbed her face, pressing a first kiss to her lips. "Thanks!" And he hurried out of the room. Emma just sat there in shock, her fingertips pressed against her lips.

A/N: I know you can't share patient information, but this is Glee and this school seems to be pretty loose lips. She's much more bold from the OCD thing in the GAGA born this way episode, and she has admitted it.

5-6-11


	4. Matt and Mercedes

4

Matt and Mercedes

An unexpected return

Words: 367

It truly was a sad day when Matt Rutherford had to move away because of his Dad's transfer. The two people who would miss him most were Mike Chang and Mercedes Jones. But as luck would have it, the summer after junior year, he convinced his dad to let him live with Mike, so he could finish his senior year at McKinley. He and Mike were planning this for weeks, not telling anyone else, especially Mercedes, with whom he texts on a regular basis. He wanted to tell her in person, when everything was settled.

Matt to Mercedes: 'So Mike left something for you on your front porch, he wanted me to let you know. His phone is dead now.'

Mercedes to Matt: 'Kay, thx. I'll check.'

Matt waited nervously outside of Mercedes front door. He heard her come down the stairs and help his breath. She turned the door handle and opened the big red door.

"Surprise!" Matt said cheerily. Mercedes jaw dropped when she saw Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome standing at her door. Before he could say anything else, she practically jumped into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she murmured into his neck.

"Let's go in, then I'll explain." She backed off and pulled him up to her bedroom.

"Now. Explain."

"Well, I'm living at Mikes now. I convinced my parents to let me come back to McKinley for my senior year if I had somewhere to stay."

"If you had let me know, you could have stayed here," she said, punching his shoulder lightly.

"That'd be cool, but it wouldn't be right for me to live with the girl that I would like to make my girlfriend."

"What?" she asked, shocked at what she had just heard.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you before, but then my parents moved, and I lost my chance…" he was cut off by Mercedes lips. Although he was caught off guard, it didn't last long because he had wanted this for quite some time now. He kissed her back, his arms around her, pulling her closer. They pretty much spent the next hour doing just that until her mom came home and nearly caught them.

5-7-11


	5. Mike and Holly

5

Mike and Holly

Do you wanna touch?

Words: 166

So Miss Holiday was pretty hot, thought Mike Chang after their most recent Glee rehearsal. She came in for their sexy lesson and sang, "Do you wanna touch". So yeah, we danced. She was right up in my face and woah, skin tight leather pants and that spandex top. She ran her hands down my chest, and lingered over my abs. so she found my best feature, and she seemed pleased enough, if that sexy look in her eye said anything. When she squatted down and did that thing with her legs, she looked up at me; oh and I could see down her shirt. True, I'm in love with Tina, but I'm a guy, we like to look. And Tina was dancing with Puck. All the girls were mixed up, so its not so bad. Ahh, when she moved herself up my body, it was all I could do not to react… down there. But damn am I glad she helps out with Glee club

A/N: I know this doesn't exactly happen in the Sexy episode, but that doesn't mean it can't happen in my mind = P

5-7-11


	6. Puck and Lauren

6

Puck and Lauren

What if?

Words: 654

So what if Miss Holiday didn't find us in the library and tell us that making a sex tape at our age was illegal? Then we would be at my house, because my ma was working the double graveyard shift and my little sister was at a sleep over. We would have the house to ourselves ,and so we could make all the noise that we wanted, and she would bring the video camera. I'd be sittin' there with jeans and a wifebeater on, while she walked in with those tight jeans and a killer black and blue corset. I mean my girl likes the way she looks, but she's already told me that this would look better on the camera. She wants to dominate the whole video, but I have a surprise for her. I'll let her start, because I'm a gentleman. I'd let her push me on the bed, right in front of the camera and have Lauren straddle me. After a moment of kissing, I would push her back, so we could sit up. I would start to ditch my shirt, but knowing her, she'd smack my hand away and do it herself. Boy she likes to see me without a shirt on. She would make a big deal about checkin out my pecs for the camera, not that she doesn't do that any other time. But she would use her lips and hands to get up on me. And since I've got a new piercing on the other nipple, since the first one got ripped out at Juvie. So she'll push me back, and move down to the button of my jeans. She would totally be forceful, because she knows I kinda dig it. And I almost always go commando, so I'm not gonna disappoint the audience. She'll yank the jeans down my legs, which are so badass because I've been going to the gym like crazy to make myself good for this video. She'll do that groan that she does when I do something she likes. Now she'll go for her own jeans, fumbling with her button because she's anxious to get a piece of Puckzilla. I know she is sexy, but with that royal blue thong on, oh man that just put it over the top. She'll shimmie out of it quickly before pouncing on me. I'll let her be on top for now; I'll just let my hands go all over those curves, especially that song-inspiring ass. God I love those curves, more places for me to put my hands. So things would be getting heated at this point, and she would go to grab the condom – yeah, we're safe – conveniently located on the bed next to us, and she would roll it on me. Yeah, she's stroke me once or twice to make sure it was on right. She'll still think she's in control, but she doesn't know what I'll have up my sleeve. As soon as she would want to sink down on me, I would lock my heel around her ankle and rolled her, giving the camera a nice shot of my ass. Now I was on top, and I would sink in to the beautiful body. I'd go all nice and slow, so she can feel every inch of me. She wouldn't control this, because I'll make it all nice and hot for her.

"Damn," Puck said as Miss Holiday walked away. While he was off in his daydream, Lauren had to listen to why their idea was so wrong. He got a boner. When Lauren looked at him, she looked down and saw.

"What's that from?" she asked accusingly. Puck told her his little day dream, with all the juicy details, and soon she grabbed his hand and led him out to his truck. Puck just smirked and drove to his house, thankful that his mother was on day shift this week.

5-7-11


	7. Will and Mercedes

7

Will and Mercedes

Why diva-ing out?

Words: 255

Mercedes just got out of the massive groups hug that followed her song at the Night of Neglect and Mr. Shuester was looking at her. Although she knew he would be angry with her, she knew she had to talk to him. "Hey Mr. Shue," she said cautiously.

"That song was wonderful," he said, a small genuine smile on his face. "What made you come back?"

"Rachel, if you can believe it," she said. "I know it seems as if I hate her sometimes, but I really don't. I mean, we sang that duet from Rent and we have sleepovers with Kurt; it's just sometimes everything is focused on her. We are all talented singers – well maybe not Mike – but we are always focused on Rachel and Finn. I know that was what tonight was supposed to be about, but look how that turned out. Tina couldn't finish her solo, Mike was heckled so bad on stage. I have a good voice, not to sound like a diva, but I do. And I don't get to showcase as much as I think I should, or as any of us should."

"You're right," he replied. "Thank you for telling me straight up. Normally you guys try to bring down some one else, but you just showed me how grown up you truly are. Things are gonna change, don't you worry." He put his arm around her in a side hug. "Come on, I heard them talk about going to the ice cream place down the road."

5-7-11


	8. Kurt and Quinn

8

Kurt and Quinn

Lean on me

Words: 370

So things are really going downhill in the life of Quinn Fabray. All the boys in her life were not helping things along. So who does she turn to?

*RING, RING*

"Hello?"

"Kurt, I need someone to talk to," she said into the phone, her voice shaking.

"Honey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Can I come over? Or is Finn still home?"

"He's out, come on over," Kurt said, knowing what this would be about; so he conveniently left out that Finn was with Rachel.

"Okay, five minutes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a timid knock on the front door of the Humdle household and Kurt answered the door. Quinn stood at the door, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Kurt extended his arms out for her to run into, which she did. He pulled her into the hug and into the house. "Hey, come on down to my room (A/N: I know his room is upstairs, but oh well)," he said. "You can tell me what's going on."

The pair headed over to the basement door and went down. Quinn was surprised when she saw Blaine on the couch. "Oh Kurt, you could have told me your boyfriend was here, I would have drowned my sorrows in a tub of ice cream."

"No, you're my friend and you needed me," Kurt said. "And how you have two guys to give you comfort with no motivation to sleep with you."

"Well, I've got that going for me then," she said, giving a watery chuckle.

"So come on, cuddle with us and tell us your drama," Kurt said, hopping on his bed. She crawled up the bed so she was curled into Kurt and Blaine was behind her, stroking her hair.

"So Finn and I screwed up the first time, then I screwed up with Puck, and I cheated on Sam with Finn. I was really trying to make it work this time with him. But apparently I lose him to Rachel, even when I'm trying to be a good girlfriend. I know you're her friend, but I don't understand how I keep losing guys to her," Quinn started to cry. The two boys could hold her between them, hoping that comfort would help.

5-7-11


	9. Sam and Rachel

9

Sam and Rachel

Not so funny now

Words: 312

It all started when they were trying to write original songs. Santana, his girlfriend, wrote a song about him, but it was so horrible. 'Trouty Mouth' was the worst excuse for a song that Sam had ever heard. Granted, he had large lips, but that was no reason to make a song about it. Rachel went to the auditorium after Glee rehearsal to continue work on her original song, but someone was there before her, just standing there at the piano, occasionally striking a key.

"Sam?" she called out. His head tilted up and looked at her before resuming its previous position. "Are you okay?"

"Why would I be okay? Santana just sang a song about the one part of my body that I'm most uncomfortable about. I know I put up a front with everything that Puck dishes out, but I hate it."

"Oh come on, have you seen my nose?" she asked, pointing to her lovely Jew nose. "Yeah I get that. But having froggy, Steven Tyler lips can't be all that bad."

"Oh, you've got jokes?" Sam asked, looking up at her.

"I've got lots," she smiled, looking up at him. "Bubba."

"Oh, ha ha," he said, moving quickly away from his spot at the piano and closed the distance. He put his large lips on hers. It was like an atom bomb went off behind her eyelids. Those froggy lips were fantastic at kissing. Even now that he was being forceful, it was still wonderful, they put the perfect amount of pressure on hers and easily parted hers, allowing his tongue inside to play. By far the best kiss of Rachel's life. He broke the kiss, his breathing a bit harsher. "Not so funny are they now?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Rachel made no vocal answer, but pulled his head back down into a kiss.

5-7-11


	10. Santana and Dave

10

Santana and Dave

Can I?

Words: 670

After the disastrous Night of Neglect, Santana Lopez was still wandering around McKinley High, meandering with no purpose. Her feet led her down to the small weight room, where all the male jocks of the school hung out. She decided to poke her head in and see if there was anyone interesting in there but she doubted it. Way back in the corner, on the leg press, was Dave Karofsky.

'Well this could be interesting,' Santana thought. 'He's actually kinda hot, even if he did throw a slushie up in my face.'

"Hey Karofsky, what're you still doin' here?"

"Now what do you want? To threaten me with more razor blades in your hair?" he asked, halting his weight training.

"No, just finished the Night of Neglect and was wonderin' if you were still here," she said, crossing the room to him. "You know, when you're not throwing slushies up in my grill, you're kinda hot." 'Yeah, I'd tap that and make it breakfast,' she thought. (A/N: I put on facebook that I thought Karofsky was kinda hot, and my gay friend gave me Santana's thoughts as a comment = P)

"You think I'm hot?" he asked. "That's something I never expected from you."

"Why? Because I'm a bitch who's incapable of being attracted to people?"

"Not exactly," Dave muttered.

"I still think you're hot," she said, climbing up and straddling him on the leg press. "And I know you think I'm hot." As she settled herself in his lap, she felt a familiar hardening in his lap; so she wiggled her hips down a little bit. "See."

"So? You've got a nice bod," he scoffed indifferently. There was a questioning look in her eye before she ground her hips against his. He let out a groan. That was all she needed. Santana leaned in and kissed him. It took about two seconds before he reacted, but he pulled her closer and kissed back hard.

He sat up, so he could gain control, and she let him, because she had a feeling he needed it. She reached down and began to lift his shirt, yanking it up over his head. Now Dave knew this was serious, and never was he more glad that she was wearing a skirt. He ran his hands up her tan legs; up under the skirt, feeling the cheeky little panties she decided to wear today. "Mmm, hot," he murmured before he began kissing her neck. She shed the jacket she was wearing and began to rub over his skin.

Things were getting heated and she pulled back and got off him for a second. Santana shimmied out of her panties. "You clean?" she asked, motioning down to his lap.

"Yeah. Pill?" he asked in return, pulling his shorts down a bit.

"Yeah," she said, climbing back on his lap and sank down onto him. It had been a while for both of them, so it felt pretty damn good. Although she was on top, he was doing quite a lot of the work. He was moving her up and down, thrusting up when he pulled her down.

They were lucky no one else was at the school because they would so be caught by now with how much noise they were making, because it just felt so good. They moved together smoothly, exploring each others bodies, above and under clothes. The sensations felt good, but they both knew it was with the wrong person.

Santana was close, her fingernails digging into his shoulders and his thrusts were more sporadic. As they came to their finish, they only groaned, not calling out a name because they knew it would be someone else's. Santana collapsed forward onto Dave's shoulder, breathing heavily for a few minutes.

"I kissed Kurt you know, that's why he left," Dave said, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"I'm in love with Brittany," she admitted. And they stayed there, wallowing in their life choices and cuddling in the smelly weight room.

5-8-11


	11. Artie and Brittany

11

Artie and Brittany

Tall

Words: 414

When Artie took Brittany home that fateful winter day, he wasn't expecting to find what he had. She had little to no faith left in Santa ever since Beist-claus told her that she couldn't get Artie to walk. But little did they know, Beist-claus made a surprise visit to the Pierce house. Mr. Pierce was in the living room when they finally managed to wheel into the house.

"Hey Artie, uh, you seem to have quite a large present from Santa," he said, indicating the large box in front of the tree.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked, wheeling himself closer.

"I went to the bathroom for a while, and when I came back, it was here," Mr. Pierce explained. "Why don't you open it?"

"Uh, sure I guess," Artie said, starting to tear at the paper from the top. "Hey Britt? Could you give me a hand? I can reach some parts of it."

Brittany smiled and nodded. Once they got all the paper off, Brittany turned the box around and Artie gasped. "Oh my god." The box said 'Re-walk'

"Artie, what is that?" she asked. Artie explained the whole thing. Mr. Pierce suggested that they try it on, so Artie transferred himself to their couch. They took all the parts from the box and helped assemble it.

All of the straps went around his body and all the parts were snapped together. They got out the arm crutches that came with it and help Artie to his feet. He was standing before his girlfriend, who was actually shorter than him. "I'll leave you two alone," Mr. Pierce said as he walked upstairs to his room.

"See Artie, Santa can make you walk," Brittany said as he has hit the button for him to step forward.

"You know what I've been meaning to do? Come give me a hug," he said. Brittany threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have wanted to stand up and give you a hug for real for such a long time." He buried his face in her shoulder. "There's something else I wanted to do."

He shook loose his crutches, knowing that he could cling to Brittany; cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Now granted, they had sex all the time, but he had never been able to kiss her like a normal guy. If he thought kissing Brittany normally was good, this was ten times better.

5-8-11


	12. Blaine and Lauren

12

Blaine and Lauren

Imma kick your ass

Words: 110

It was Blaine's first day at McKinley, and he wasn't there for more than five minutes before he was slammed up against some lockers. This time, however, wasn't by a jock, but none other than Lauren. "Anderson, here's a friendly piece of advice. You break Hummel's heart, I break your face," she said, a cheery tone to her voice. She meticulously straightened the collar of his polo and brushed any dust off. "Get it?"

"Got it," he managed to choke out.

"Good," she smiled. "Now come on, we've got Spanish."

'Oh dear,' Blaine thought as Lauren led him down the hallway. 'I'm in for it if we ever break up.'

5-9-11


	13. Finn and Holly

13

Finn and Holly

Get over it

Words: 281

This was the dumbest thing that Mr. Shue has ever done, thought Finn. He asked Miss Holiday to help me get the moves to this tango. He knows I'm clumsy and don't like dancing really. But seriously? Pairing me up with the hot substitute teacher? Like that's helping at all. So now I have to worry about the dancing, but also the mailman problem. Gah. She's touching me all over; I didn't think dancing could be this touchy. I guess I said that out loud and she told me that's it a very passionate dance, and not to think of her as a teacher, but as a girl… woman, whatever. That kinda made it worse, because if she's not a teacher, then this isn't like illegal or something, for us to tough each other like I really want to right now. Now she's got her hands all over my chest and she wants my hands on her legs. I'm worried about the dance steps so much that I notice when she brushes up against me, and I don't go off early; because there is no time to think about the mailman. Maybe that's all I needed, to focus on something else and do something else. Oh, here comes the end. She turned around, right up in my face and I couldn't help but kiss her. She kinda just stood there and let me kiss her, so I moved away.

"Uh, sorry," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, like I always did when I was nervous.

"It's okay, seems like my work here is done. Two problems in one day," she smirked before turning and walking out of the room.

5-9-11


	14. Matt and Quinn

14

Matt and Quinn

Come on over

Words: 290

"Hey, Matt, Mike!" Mr. Shuester called out after rehearsal. "Can you guys come here real quick?" The boys walked over to the glee coach. "Look, you two are the best dancer we have here. You think you can help Quinn with the choreography? I'd ask the girls to do it, but I case something happens, I think she'd be in better hands with you two."

Both nodded their heads and he walked away. "Look, I've gotta work tonight, why don't you text Quinn and see if she wants to rehearse; you know the choreography enough. Then we can both help her tomorrow and Thursday," Mike said.

"Yeah, that's fine," Matt said, getting his phone out and texting the pregnant blonde.

'U wanna rehearse 2nite my house? 7?'

'yea, k. see u there'

Matt hurried home so he could tell his mom about what was going down. Mrs. Rutherford was a middle aged woman who was pretty liberal, so having an almost 9 month pregnant white girls over wasn't that big-a-deal.

Quinn showed up a bit before seven and made nice conversation with Matt's mom before they headed up to his bedroom. "So why the sudden dance lesson?" Quinn asked.

"Mr. Shue just doesn't want anything to happen to you," Matt explained. "So me and Mike are supposed to help you practice and get a solo that will show off how badass you are, but won't hurt you and the baby."

"That's sweet," she said, pushing her hair behind her hears. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah actually," Matt said. He then went into the choreography. It wasn't hardwork, more like fun, and laughter on Quinn's part when Matt fell over. They may have actually became friends that day.

5-12-11


	15. Mike and Lauren

15

Mike and Lauren

Never will forget again

Words: 343

So Lauren really forgot his name one day, but that would change Thursday after school. So being the only girl on any sport team, Lauren was allowed into the boys' locker-room to store hear gear. So after wrestling practice one day, she was putting her gear into her secluded locker when she heard some off key singing. She crept toward the shower-room to see who was still here; if it was one of her teammates, she would stop and chat.

It was her teammate alright, but not from wrestling. Mike Chang was singing in the shower. He had a nice back and shoulders, but she wasn't all that impressed. From her vantage point, now that she moved, she could see almost all of his body, but she couldn't see her. Now she got a good look at his backside and was more impressed. He had his eyes closed as he turned around. His lyrics turned into moans and she began to look down his body. His chest wasn't big like Puck's, but his abs were fantastic. You could wash clothes on his abs. but just further down was the cause of his moans.

Mike had his hand wrapped around his delicious looking cock. Lauren tried so hard not to make a sound, though she really did want to. His hand moved up and down the impressive length. 'Screw whatever they say about Asians,' Lauren thought. He had nice big hands, and they were wrapped so tightly around his cock, moving toward that sweet release. She watches as he sped up his movements, closer and closer to the big finish. And big finish it was. He must have thought he was the only one there because he let out a loud moan, the perfect note for his voice.

He leaned his arm against, the wall, regaining his breath. "Now that you got a good show Zieze, you aren't ever gonna forget my name now," Mike murmured. Lauren's eyes widened with shock and she bolted out of there faster than she ever had run before.

5-12-11


	16. Puck and Mercedes

16

Puck and Mercedes

Nitty Gritty

Words: 1473

So yeah, they only dated for a week, but it wasn't really what people knew about. Mercedes just didn't like PDA. Her mom was honestly surprised that she would go for a gut with a Mohawk, but Mrs. Jones was cool about letting them hang out in her room, alone, with the door closed. Mercedes may have appeared to be a Diva out in glee, but she was timid with Puck behind closed doors.

They were making out on her bed when his hands began to wander up to her chest. She tensed up, so Puck backed off. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm just nervous," she said, sitting up. "I've never really done this before."

"Making out?" 

"Well, what you did and more… all that you're used to."

"Well, what ever you're comfortable with," he shrugged, then he got that smirk on his face. "How about you do it to me?"

"What're you talkin' about?" Mercedes asked.

"You don't have to get embarrassed, just explore. I'll tell you what's good and not, and you can do whatever you're comfortable with."

"I think I get it," she said, smiling. "Can I take your shirt off then?"

"Get down to it why dontcha?" he teased. "You do it." Her hands were trembling as she reached for the hem of his shirt, so he kissed her to help her relax. He guessed it worked, because she all but yanked the t-shirt off his chest. From there she let her hands wander. She loved the way his shoulders flexed when he moved his arms up and down her back; he could really make her do anything he wanted with that kind of strength. His chest was fun to look at when he had a shirt on, but now she really wanted to see it. She pulled away from the kiss and swung her leg over so she was straddling his lap. His surprise showed in his eyes as she had her eyes on his chest. "Like what you see babe?" Puck asked smugly.

Mercedes leaned in to give some attention to his ear. "Maybe," she murmured. He liked where this was going. Not even a few minutes in and she found his weak spot; his ears. He let out a groan when she sucked on his ear lobe. He could feel her smile, so she kept it up, so he lowered his hands to her ass and hauled closer, right over top of his hardness growing in his jeans. She rocked her hips against his, trying to get used to the feeling. Her hands now moved over his shoulders and down his chest. Like a magnet, her fingers reached his nipple piercing. He got tired of the ring so he put the bar in. she seemed to enjoy that more. Soon she moved down his neck with the kisses and she pushed him back so he was laid out across her bed. Now she crawled up his body, starting at the top of his chest, savoring the smell that she could only describe as 'Puck'. And damn he is a good smell. Puck didn't know what to do with himself because she had nice lips – a lot bigger and softer than Satan's – and they were doing wicked things to him. Her tongue joined the action when she reached his unpierced nipple. "Ahh," he gasped when she grazed the top of this small bronze colored area with her teeth. "Damn it, that's two spots in like five minutes."

"Whatda mean, two spots?" she asked, stopping her movements – looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

"You found two spots on my body that drive me crazy – in a good way," he said.

"Are there anymore?" she asked coyly.

"Maybe. You gonna try to find 'em?" he challenged. She cocked her eyebrow and went back to work, making her way across to the pierced nipple, where she bit down gently. His grip was in her hair and it tightened as she would the pierced nub. Mercedes hands weren't idle as she moved down his abs, and boy they were nice.

But while she paid attention to his chest with her lips, her fingers played with the waist band of his jeans; soon her lips followed. Mercedes found the third sensitive spot, his hipbones. He thrust his hips upward when she ran her tongue over the protruding bones. It was not that she really noticed his 'little problem'. But it wasn't really a problem as much as uncharted territory for her, and it was by no means small. As she took advantage of his sensitive area, she popped the button on his jeans. The zipper went down easily after that and Puck was anxious/nervous/excited all at once.

"You don't have to," he said, even though he really wanted her to.

"You said I could do what I wanted, and I am, so shut up; just tell me when I'm doing something wrong," she said, yanking down the pants a bit further. Puck sprung forward and she looked at it with a bit of confusion. 'How on earth could this ever fit?' she hesitantly reached out and grabbed for it. It was heavy in her hand, but real nice and smooth, despite the veins. And now she kinda wanted to taste it. Kurt told her that her big mouth would come in handy one day.

"Woah," Puck exclaimed as she sucked him down. 'For her being shy a little while ago, she sure has some balls now,' he thought, bringing his hands down to tug gently on her hair, guiding her. He murmured a few helpful hints but he let her go then, because she was doing a pretty damn good job on her own. It felt weird at first because she hadn't done this before, but if the noises he was making were any indication of how well she was doing, she guessed she was doing pretty well.

For all the hype of the stamina Puck had, he just couldn't hold back. "Mmm, gonna cum," he groaned. She kept going, now humming an Adele song – a little trick that Brittany had passed along a few weeks ago. Puck let go, tightening his grip in her hair, his release flooding her mouth. Granted, it tasted a bit funky, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant; so she swallowed it all down.

"You sure you haven't done that before?" he panted.

"Just a few tips from Brittany," she admitted, crawling back up the bed to snuggle next to him. Puck lifted his hips and pulled the jeans back up, making things more presentable in case Mrs. Jones decided to check in. they lay there in silence for a few moments before Puck rolled over and began to kiss her.

"Now let me help you," he murmured against her lips. "Tell me to stop." While he was lovin' her lush lips, his hands wandered down, rubbing her curves, relaxing her. After a few minutes, Puck slipped his hands under her shirt, and went up to palm her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs through the cotton bra she had on. It felt really good to have his hands on her, possessing her. She gripped at his shoulders as she kissed him hard, letting him know how much she enjoyed what he was doing. Now Puck rolled on top of her and popped the button on her jeans, hesitating briefly, allowing her to say no before lowering the zipper. "Let me take care of you?" he asked gently as he broke away from the kiss to look her in the eyes.

Mercedes nodded. He gave her a gently smile that he rarely let people see as his hand caressed her hip before slipping into her jeans. Puck started easy by rubbing the outside of her panties to ease the tension, but he could feel how much she was enjoying his attention. So now he slipped inside them and inside her. He looked down at her face when his did this; she gasped and he swears he could see her vision go fuzzy. She was so reactive to his touch, so it didn't take long for her to come apart, just some manipulations from Puck's skillful hand.

Puck felt her body tense up and then go boneless, and he felt a sense of accomplishment. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Feel better?"

"So much," she signed. Puck redid her jeans and pulled up the throw blanket at the foot of her bed and rolled them so he was spooned up behind her. Then the just slipped into the afternoon nap like it was completely natural. This was how her mom found them an hour later. All she could do was smile and close the door, allowing them to sleep a few hours before dinner.

5-19-11


	17. Will and Quinn

17

Will and Quinn

The Troubled Princess

Words: 496

*knock knock*. Will Shuester heard the visitor at eleven that night, when he was just about to go to bed. She shuffled through his living room and opened the door. Standing in the hallway outside his apartment was Quinn Fabray. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"My mom kicked me out, and I don't have any friends anymore. I didn't know where else to go," she shrugged. Her face was blotchy from crying and she was in shorts and a hooded sweatshirt.

"Of course, come in," he said, ushering the lost looking sixteen year old into his home and had her sit on the couch. She had a single bag and her purse with her. "So what happened?"

"My mom brought a guy home, they were both drunk. I was getting ready for bed, getting a glass of water when they came in. he kept typing to grab at me. I pleaded with her to get him away but she wouldn't. She kept saying I deserved it, after everything I did to her. I tried to get away, but he kept following; and when I tried to hit him, my mom freaked. I ran up and packed what I could before she threw me out." Quinn stood up real quick and showed her teacher the fresh scrape up the back of her leg. "She pushed me out of the house."

"Let me get some stuff, we need to clean it up," Will said, going to his bathroom for some peroxide and band aids. When he returned, Quinn was still standing there, but now she was shaking. "Would you like me to clean this up or would that make you feel uncomfortable?" He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can't really see it, so would you mind?" she asked. He nodded. He got a cotton ball soaked with hydrogen peroxide solution.

"This is gonna sting a little bit," he warned before dabbing at the scrape watching the white foam bubble up.

"After giving birth to Beth, this tickles," she tried to joke.

"You realize that you've never done anything to try and hurt your mother," Will said as he methodically cleaned Quinn's leg. "You just had bad luck."

"I know, but it still hurts that she thinks that about me," Quinn sniffed. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through and I did it. Granted Puck tried to help, but I did this on my own."

He was truly proud of her, truly. Sure she was rather bitchy while she was in school, but it was a defense mechanism. "You can stay here as long as you want. I have Terri's old craft room set up with a futon. But you should go talk to your mom, maybe not tomorrow but soon."

"I know," she said as he put the large band aid on her leg. "Thanks Mr. Shue, for everything."

He nodded his head and went out to get the other room ready.

5-20-11


	18. Kurt and Rachel

18

Kurt and Rachel

Feeling left out?

Words: 404

To say that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was pissed was an understatement. Why did they have to come to Rachel Berry's party in the first place? Oh yeah, he wanted Blaine to meet some of his friends. But that plan backfired. Puck convinced Rachel that alcohol would be a good thing and that people would stay if the broke into her dad's liquor cabinet. So Kurt thought that by drinking, he would give Blaine a bad glimpse into how badly he can hold his alcohol; thank you April Rhodes. Since I was the sober sister, Blaine felt the need to get absolutely smashed. Granted, it was pretty funny to see him rambling on to Finn about how tall he was, but it got a bit much when a drunk Rachel Berry decided to play spin the bottle.

So Santana got pissed when Britt and Sam kissed, and you could tell something was going on there since she was dating Sam and Kurt was pretty sure she's in love with Brittany. But then Rachel spun the bottle. Around and around it went, and finally landed on Blaine. There were cheers around the whole circle, and Rachel was far too excited about it. She kissed the guy Kurt liked, right in front of him. With tongue. And Blaine responded, wholeheartedly it looked like. Kurt tried to play it off with some giggling, but Rachel noticed, even in her drunken state.

After the duet she spontaneously sang with Blaine, _which would have been so much better if he had sung it with me_, Kurt thought, Rachel sauntered over in that disaster of a green dress. "What's the matter Kurtie? Are you feeling left out?" she asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Kurt huffed, trying to turn away from her, but she would have nothing of the sort.

"I think you're jealous that Blaine got to kiss me and you didn't," she teased. "But don't worry, I'll fix that."

Before Kurt could even protest, Rachel had reached behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss. He was so shocked that he couldn't respond, but that didn't mean she didn't. Rachel was moving her lips over his and trying to get a rise out of the effeminate boy. _Oh what the hell_, he thought as he moved his lips back. Now he and Blaine would be even, and Kurt wouldn't even really rub it in his face.

6-7-11


	19. Sam and Santana

19

Sam and Santana

Now who's more badass?

Words: 2251

He was in quite a mood that afternoon. His 'girlfriend' had sang that song about him today in Glee club, and it just made him feel worse about himself. The one thing that he hated most about his person, more than his admittedly dyed hair; his lips. Trouty Mouth was just something she could do to piss him off, piss Quinn off, and score points with Brittany. Santana was actually going to come over tonight since he let slip that his parents were out of town for the weekend with his little siblings. He had bullshitted them with stories about plans with the glee club that he really wanted to be a part of. They bought it hook line and sinker; but that was before today. Now she was coming over and he had to come up with a plan and fast.

He was sitting on his couch when something hit him, Puck had given him a little box and said 'Use it well' just the other day, and he had a feeling that what ever was in it would really help him out. The box was on the table next to his bed, so he jogged up to get it. When Sam looked inside the box, his eyes lit up. There was a pair of handcuffs, fuzzy pink ones. '_Hmm, this could be quite interesting,_' Sam thought. '_If I took her power away, then I could show her who really is boss._'

Two hours later, Santana was knocking on his door, standing there all sassy looking. She was sporting a fitted tank top and a miniskirt, presumably to tease the hell out of him and then not deliver. She was like that now more often than not. Sam gestured for her to come in the house and she lifted up on her toes to give him what was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips as usual. Sam, however, had different plans. He grabbed her by the back of her head and held here there while he kissed her. She was certainly shocked that he was taking control, but she wasn't against it. She kissed him back, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. Still locked at the lips, he pulled her further into the house until he got to a blank stretch of wall at the end of the hallway; then he pushed her up against it harshly.

Sam reached down and lifted her up by the back of her thighs, forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips and cling to him, lest she fall and break her ass. Now this put her at a height advantage, so she was leaning down to kiss him, but Sam was quite strong, holding her with one hand while the other pulled back on her hair, exposing her tan neck to him. He took advantage of the smooth neck before him, leaving a mark for people to see, that someone had more power over the HBIC. He pulled her away from the wall and walked her toward his bed room and practically threw her on the bed. While she was still disoriented, and reaching for him, he pinned her hands above her head and right into the handcuffs that he had around his bed railings.

"What the hell?" she yelled when she realized that she couldn't get her hands free.

"You know, now that I've got your attention, we're gonna talk about something," Sam said, sitting on her legs so she couldn't kick him. "I know you tell people that you're a bitch, but that doesn't mean you get to act like one to me. I mean I know this is all kinda fake, but you are my girlfriend. You know about things that bother me; yet there you go today, singing a song about something that I absolutely hate about myself. You think you're so clever writing Trouty Mouth, but you know what, you're not so clever. Now I'm gonna show you how much of a badass I can be, and you're damn well gonna like it."

Without listening to any more protest he leaned down and kissed her again, hard. This was all about him being in control, and her learning that he was wearing the pants as much as she was. She was still fighting him, and the handcuffs, but that lessened some when he reached down to cup her breast. He didn't really know her from before, so he didn't have anything to compare her enhanced boobs to, he just enjoyed them as they were. From this little feel, he could tell that she decided to go sans bra tonight as well, which worked out better for him, because he wouldn't really be able to take her top off the way he wanted to. He leaned back and brought both of his hands to the v-neck of her tank top and pulled. The shirt ripped in half and drew a gasp from her lips. The shirt lay to her sides in tatters, her chest heaving and he smirked down at her.

His hands started caressing her cheeks, because she never let him do this, it was always about getting right down to the dirty. He was gonna take his time and memorize Santana, make this really good for her, and even better for him. From her cheeks, he trailed his fingertips down her neck and she wasn't speaking, but her breathing increased and became shallower. Soon his lips were traveling the same path as his fingertips, and he could feel her pulse race as he kissed her neck. His fingers now trailed over her exposed breasts. He let out a small moan when he ran his thumb over her nipple, feeling it get harder under his touch. His lips blazed their way down her neck and down to her breasts. Then she started the louder moans, because she loved when Sam put his big lips on her chest, that heavenly feeling. Santana started arching her back to get closer to Sam, but he pulled away suddenly, and a disappointed whine came out of her mouth. "Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Because I wanna take my shirt off," he replied with a smirk, ripping the shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor next to the bed. Sam slid his naked torso up her body, allowing her to feel the skin on skin before settling on top so he could kiss her again. This time he was slower, more controlled, and Santana didn't know how to react. She was used to hard and fast, and most likely at school in the janitor's closet. She moaned softly into his mouth and he put more passion into the kiss, his one hand supporting his weight, while the other one caressed her chest. That hand moved from her chest to her stomach, rubbing gently, trying to get a feel about what places she really liked to be touched.

Soon he reached the skirt, which he managed to get unbuttoned without breaking the kiss and shove it down her legs. She helped him kick off the skirt and lifted the hips so he could pull down the thong as well. "Mmmm, Sam, pants off now," she panted. He quickly backed off her and shed his pants rather quickly. She groaned when she saw he wasn't wearing boxers.

"You like what you see now?" he questioned, quirking his eyebrow. She nodded and tried like hell to get out of the handcuffs. "Ah ah ahh, no sense in even trying, I'm no where near done with you."

He crawled back up her body, leaving little marks all up her body, ones in places where only she would see; her inner thigh, her hip bone, right under her breast, and right behind her ear. "Do you want me? Do you want this 'trouty mouth' on you?" he asked, his lips barely brushing hers. She nodded furiously, words not being able to be formed, because her brain went all fuzzy with this loss of power. Right now, she would be flipping him over and sinking down on him, but that so was not going to be happening. "Tell me what you want," he prompted, his fingertips brushing her sides teasingly.

"I want you," she panted.

"No, not quite what I wanted to hear," he teased.

"I want your mouth on me," she pleaded, arching her pelvis up toward him, trying to get some contact. "I want your mouth to make me come."

"Gladly," he said, quickly moving down to between her legs. Now what fun would it be to get right to the event, so he decided to tease her a bit, maybe make a few more bite marks along the way. He heard her pleading, and honestly he thought that it was the first time she really said 'please'. He gave in and lowered his mouth to her, and set his trouty mouth to work. He had never done this to her, and now she was very glad he was doing it now. He was fantastic, and he was wringing moans from her mouth easier than Puck ever did. His tongue was long, just like his lips were big, and he was able to hit all the right places on her, bringing her to the fastest orgasm she had ever had. But he didn't stop there, he kept at it, barely letting her come down from her orgasmic high before he sent her soaring again. Once she came down from her second, he looked up at her from his vantage point. She has a light sheen of sweat on her body, and her hair was in disarray from her head thrashing back and forth, her chest was moving up and down rapidly and she tried to regain her breath.

"Wow," she gasped. "Why the hell didn't you ever do that before?"

"Because all you wanted was to fuck, not for us to really get to know each other," he retorted. He kissed his way up her body, and kissed her full on the mouth, sharing her taste with her. She moaned into his mouth, and kissed him back languidly. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," she pleaded.

"Really? I don't think you do," he said, lips brushing her cheek, and back to the mark behind her ear, sucking there again, making the mark darker.

"Oh god, Sam, please fuck me, so hard, so I won't be able to walk right tomorrow, just please," she said, trying to rub against him once more.

"Only since you asked so nicely," he said, reaching over to his bed side table, and grabbing the condom. Tearing the package with his teeth, he opened the foil and rolled the condom down his nothing-to-sneer-at length. Once he lined himself up at her entrance, he surged forward quickly. Santana's breath caught and it was one of the best sounds Sam had heard come out of her mouth. He did something that took her breath away. He stilled for a moment, allowing Santana to come back to herself.

"Oh, please move," she groaned. Her eyes looked desperate, so Sam didn't leave her wanting for much longer. Sam didn't go fast, but it was rough, thrusting hard into her on each stroke, but he kept them steady. As much as she wanted him to go faster, she was enjoying the power he had over her, no guy ever had the balls to do this, to handcuff her to the bed, well, Puck did try it once, but he talked to her about it, he didn't just do it like Sam had. But Sam was also doing what no one else did; he was looking her in the eye, and brushed her hair off her forehead. He was loving, even thought he had her handcuffed. They kissed, but mostly their lips just brushed, and their breath mingled. Forehead to forehead, torso to torso, pelvis to pelvis. She could feel herself getting close to the edge again, and her moans started to get louder with each thrust, her hips bucking up to his, meeting him thrust for thrust. He couldn't take it anymore, he sped up his hips, still crashing against her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his lower back, forcing him in deeper as she came around him. Her insides squeezing him was what sent him over the edge. He came with a loud groan and she called out his name, the first time she ever called out some guys name in bed. When their breathing returned slightly back to normal he reached to the table and grabbed the small sliver key. He leaned up with the last of his strength and unlocked the cuffs and rolled off her. Santana rolled over and cuddled up to Sam, resting her head on his chest where she could hear his heart beat.

"So no more singing out me?" Sam asked, stroking her hair.

"Maybe," she said, her cheek twitching into a half smirk before her energy was zapped. He lowered his hand and slapped her bottom playfully.

"No more songs," he warned, "or I might try this again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Mr. Shue, I wrote another verse of Trouty Mouth," Santana said, sneaking a look at Sam. His eyes grew wide as she winked at him. He knew what they would be doing tonight, and he was really going to enjoy this.

5-8-11


	20. Dave and Brittany

20

Dave and Brittany

Words: 420

Brittany, as almost anyone would tell you, had kissed every guy in their grade, even Kurt, but no one really knows who her first kiss was; she didn't tell a lot of people, meaning no one. She had been twelve years old when it happened. This boy was so cute and always nice to her, he didn't make fun of her like the other boys. The one day her bus left without her, no doubt someone jealous girl on the bus wanting to get back at her, so she had to walk home, halfway across town. He saw her walking by herself and he remembered what his Dad told him. 'They may say that they can take care of themselves, but you shouldn't let girls walk alone.'

'Cause they may be lonely,' he would reply to his father.

"Hey Brittany, what's wrong?" he asked, running over to the sad looking blonde girl.

"My bus forgot about me; now I have to walk home," Brittany said.

"Would you like me to walk with you?" Her face lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. "Okay, let me just go tell my Dad." He ran back in the house and let his father know what was going on. It wasn't a minute later that he was barreling back across the front lawn toward Brittany. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. He reached out and offered his hand to hold. She took it without question, smiling at him.

"Do people not like me?" Brittany asked after they walked a few blocks.

"Why do you think that?" he asked. "You ever see the amount of people who want to sit with you at lunch?"

"I guess, I figured they would come to make fun of me, I'm not all that smart you know."

"I don't think you're dumb," he said softly, squeezing her hand a bit.

"Thanks," she said. "We're almost at my house."

"I'm sorry the bus forgot you today, you know," he said as they walked up her walkway to her front door.

"Thanks again," she said. Brittany turned to the boy and kissed him. He was a boy, and he liked girls, so of course he kissed back, putting his hands on her hips. It wasn't much of a kiss, but it really meant something, to the both of them.

"Wow," he said as they broke apart.

"See you in school tomorrow Dave," Brittany said. "And thanks for walking me home."

"Yeah, no problem," he said, still in shock.

6-10-11


	21. Artie and Emma

21

Artie and Emma

Words: 213

Ms. Pillsbury wanted Artie in her office right after school today, while he was waiting for his Dad to pick him up. He really didn't understand what the red headed guidance counselor wanted to talk to him about, but he humored her. "Ah, Artie, I'm glad you could make it," she said, sitting behind her desk.

"I just don't understand why I'm even here in the first place," Artie conveyed as he rolled into the room and parked his chair in-between the two already there for students.

"Well, I've recently heard rumors about a certain couple, you and Brittany, and a certain sultry glee girl," Emma said, folding her hands. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about things."

"I talked to both of them actually," Artie said, leaning back in his chair. "Brittany is in love with me, but loves Santana as well. Santana is in love with Britt, and she can tolerate being around me. We are working things out, and we are all spending time together."

"Are you sure that's what's best for everyone?" Emma questioned.

"Well, it works for now," he shrugged. "That all?"

"Yes, you can go," she sighed. 'This school gets stranger by the day,' she thought as he wheeled himself from the room.

6-20-11


	22. Blaine and Mercedes

22

Blaine and Mercedes

Words: 232

**A/N: Its not the couple persay, but its definitely implied. **

"So what are we doing today?" Kurt asked as he was walking down the hallway of McKinley high school. It was the end of the day and he finally had a chance to call Blaine at Dalton.

"Well, I already made plans for today," Blaine said carefully.

"Wes and David hi-jack you for some extra practice?" Kurt chuckled.

"No actually, I'm gonna hang out with your girl Mercedes today," he said, a smile on his face. "I feel bad the past few times that we've all hung out. We kinda ignore her. I wanna make it up to her and get to know your best friend better."

"You realize that I'm so in love with you right now," Kurt breathed. "And I'm gonna kill her that she didn't tell me about this sooner."

"I told her not to, because I wanted to. I'm not telling you where, because I know you'll want to come meet and see my gorgeous face," Blaine said, a smirk on his face.

"Damn," he mumbled. "I'm glad you two are gonna hang out. This really means a lot to me. And a lot I will have to make up to you."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Blaine asked, his interest peaked.

"Oh I think so," Kurt said slyly. "Have fun tonight, I'll see you this weekend?"

"Definitely," Blaine agreed. "You're mine the whole weekend."

6-21-11


	23. Finn and Lauren

23

Finn and Lauren

Words: 244

He couldn't see why Puck liked her so much. She was a total bitch who had him whipped. Finn was walking down the hallway back to his kissing booth, where there was already a line of girls waiting for his return, among them, at the back, was Lauren. She was a wrestler at this school, had an intense love for Cadbury eggs, and had Puck wrapped around her fingers. He had never seen his best friend like this, and it had him worried. Finn just shook it out of his head for now, ready to please the ladies in line. There were maybe five or six girls before Lauren came up. All the kissing leading up to her were simple pecks on the lips, but she put down a five dollar bill and hauled him in. He totally wasn't expecting for her to take control of the kiss like she did. I mean, on some level he must have because she was totally badass, but it turned him on with how much force she used. He could do nothing but kiss her back, especially when she slipped her tongue into the mix. Before he could really enjoy this kiss, she pulled back, smirked at him and walked away toward the choir room.

Puck walked up the hallway and saw Finn just standing there. "Now you get it?" he asked his dumbstruck friend.

"Yeah, I think I do," Finn replied, touching his lips. "Damn it."

6-21-11


	24. Matt and Rachel

24

Matt and Rachel

Words: 914

The thing about Matt Rutherford and Rachel Berry you need to know is that they were best friends since they were little kids. They lived next door from the time they were like three years old. Once their parents introduced them, nothing could keep them apart. They did everything together, and they even held hands on their first day of kindergarten. He was there when she fell off the monkey bars in first grade, and carried her home from the small park a few blocks from their house. She broke her collar bone and had to be in a sling for a few weeks. Her dads were so proud of him that day. He didn't think he did anything special, she was his best friend, and he was there to protect her. But he gladly accepted the ice cream they bought him as thanks. His dad was also really proud of him that day.

In third grade, some boys started to make fun of him because he wasn't the same color as them. It kinda hurt because these were boys that he thought were friends. Rachel saw them one day and let loose. She yelled at them until she was blue in the face and drug Matt away when she was done. He was not mad at her for standing up for him, like he thought he would be. He let her hug him and apologize for yelling, but he just thanked her for being there for him.

When they went to middle school in sixth grade, he was there for her. The girls here were catty and wouldn't leave her alone; always making fun of her larger nose and how she wasn't like anorexic skinny. He wasn't overly mushy, but he told her straight up. "I think you're pretty," he said one day when they were being particularly mean. Through her tears, she smiled up at him. He gave her a hug before he went off to soccer practice. She would sit and watch him play until they would go home. They walked home together all the time and he didn't seem to mind.

In seventh grade, something happened. They both went to a party, and they were in the basement playing spin the bottle with a bunch of other kids. The bottle had not landed on either one of them, thankfully. But soon the others told Matt that he needed to have at least one spin. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and gave the bottle a quick spin. As luck would have it, it landed on Rachel Berry. They looked at each other and she nodded at him. He leaned next to him and kissed her square on the lips. It lasted the full five seconds that everyone had agreed on, but it meant something so much more to both of them. It was their first kiss. What better than having your best friend be your first kiss.

Once they got to high school, Matt had girls practically fall on him, because, if Rachel was honest, he was a fine piece of man, even at fourteen. But he was the one there when Rachel had her first slushy thrown in her face by their other friend Puck. He helped her clean off and get her back to her normal looking self. He joined glee club so she wouldn't be totally alone. He watched as she dated Finn and Quinn went to screw things up. He saw her fall apart when Jesse came into the picture. He come home from football practice one day over the summer between junior and senior year, (**a/n: he didn't move away**) to find Rachel asleep on his bed, curled around his pillow.

"Rachel?" he asked quietly. Leaning over to nudge her shoulder lightly.

"Mmm?" she intoned, just starting to wake up. "Oh, you're home."

"Yeah, not that I mind having a hot girl in my bed, but why are you here?" Matt asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Because I came to the realization last night that I'm in love with you," she said simply, rolling over to sit up and look up at him. There was a shocked look on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess I have for quite some time now, but now its more than just my best friend," she said, looking down at her fingers. He reached over and tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"You know I love you too," he said, before leaning down to kiss her, chastely like their first kiss and then deepened it.

That was how they lost their virginity to each other. It was something special that they both cherished and showed off their new found romantic relationship to the school that fall. They were together for three long years until he decided to pop the question when they were living together in New York. Their parents were shockingly caviler when it came to them moving in together. But they were far more excited when the two kids were gonna get married. They waiting until after they graduated college to actually tie the knot, and they went all the way back to Lima to do the honors. All their friends showed up to the wedding and left them little memories of them over the years; something that they would look at over and over and remember how close they had been all their lives.

6-21-11


	25. Mike and Mercedes

25

Mike and Mercedes

Words: 308

Mike sat behind the register for yet another boring night. He was forced to work here because his parents owned the restaurant, and he hated nearly every second of it. He was careful to always say nearly, because there was a time that he enjoyed coming into work. Mercedes Jones family came in every Thursday night like clockwork. But she didn't care for sitting with her parents, so she would come over and talk to him. His mom didn't mind as long as he still did his work. He never really got to know her in school because she was always around Kurt and it seemed like Tina didn't want to let him out of her site. But she was pretty cool once they got to talking. She talked about how her family life was pretty good, but she just wanted to get away from them once in a while.

Mercedes used to hate going to dinner with her family, since they were always together, but then she realized that Mike was working here. They never really hung out, and it wasn't for lack of trying. Tina kept him like a closely guarded secret. He was rarely out of her sight. But now they had their Thursday nights. And even if her family went somewhere new, they knew that she would be there, whether she ate or not. She and Mike would talk about everything and anything. Whether it be how possessive Tina was, or how shy Sam was being around her now. Mike was the first one to find out about the two, and Sam was surprisingly cool about their relationship. They managed to be best friends for quite some time, with Mercedes being the best woman at his and Tina's wedding. No one saw it coming, but no one could stop it once it had started.

6-22-11


	26. Puck and Quinn

26

Puck and Quinn

Words: 1259

She was dying. Or at least that's what she felt like. She had all these urges and nothing she could do would stop them. Quinn Fabray was not used to not being able to control something. So she decided to go to the doctors to see if there was something wrong with her or the baby. They took her in right away, which was surprising, since she normally had to wait for at least an hour in the waiting room when she had an appointment.

"Okay Quinn, what seems to be the matter dear?" Dr. Tallis asked. She was a kindly looking woman, who seemed to have had a few kids of her own. But she was very understanding of Quinn's predicament and tried to help her in any way possible.

"Well, I have this feeling, and urge really, and I can't seem to get rid of it," she explained, hopping up on the table and lifting her shirt so Dr. Tallis could put the ultrasound gel.

"Well, lets just see what the baby's doing before I jump to any conclusions," she said, as she used the ultrasound probe to find the baby. She took some measurements and made some ntoes in Quinn's chart. "Everything looks fine with the baby. Just the right size, and you're gaining enough weight, so things are okay there too. Now are these urges about eating certain things you think are gross?"

"Ok no, I've already tried the whole pickles and ice cream, and its delicious," Quinn giggled. "The weird food I can handle. But this, its just weird, like I wanna just touch someone all the time."

"Ahh, I see," Dr. Tallis commented. "What you have I have commonly heard referred to as the Second Trimester Attack. Your hormones are all over the place. This is a time when mothers-to-be experience an increased sex drive. There is nothing wrong with you. This is completely normal. But I suggest you get some help with this problem. Because this means you are stressing out the baby, and that's not good. Maybe your boyfriend can help you out with this?"

"I think I can figure out how," Quinn said, smiling gently. "Thank you so much for seeing me on such short notice."

"That's quite alright," the doctor said. "You were worried and this is the first time you're going through this, and completely on your own. I'm glad you came in, it shows great responsibility for your baby."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quinn headed back to Puck's house around 6, after she left the doctor's office. His mom was on the double graveyard shift all this week, so she wasn't going to be home, and she thought they would have to babysit his little sister Sarah all night. But when she got there, the little girl was nowhere in site.

"Puck, where's Sarah?" Quinn called up the stars as she took her shoes off at the front door.

"Sleep over," he grunted. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I'll make the pasta your mom left out, but I have to talk to you about something after dinner," she said as she went into the kitchen and started to make the dinner. It wasn't going to take long, and since Quinn was so used to cooking while Mrs. Puckerman was gone, she knew where everything was. A half hour later she was calling Puck back downstairs to eat, leaving enough for them, and packing the rest as leftovers for Mrs. Puckerman the next night. They ate in relative silence, until Puck remembered something.

"You went to the doctor's today," he said as he began to clean up from their meal.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Was there something wrong?"

"I thought there was at first, but it turns out to be nothing too serious," she said, making her way up the stairs to their room.

"What it is then?" he asked, getting frustrated with her lack of complete answers.

"Well, I've been having this feeling lately, and I can't seem to shake it, but I figured out how you can help me with it," she said, her hands reaching toward the bottom of her shirt. She lifted it up over her head.

"Woah," Puck said, looking away. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Quinn questioned. "I've been horny as hell lately, and its all your fault. So you're gonna come over here and help me out."

"You wanna have sex?" Puck asked, trying to make sense of all this, finally turning toward his baby mamma.

"That's what I'm saying," she sighed, unbuttoning her jeans and was beginning to shove them down when Puck walked over and stopped her.

"Let me help you then," he murmured. His hands took over where hers left off. Her jeans slid off her legs and he walked her back to his bed before gently nudging her onto it. He practically ripped his shirt in an effort to get it off and quickly doffed his jeans before leaning over to kiss Quinn. She accepted his lips and let loose. She pushed him over and straddled his body, kissing him with a fierceness he didn't think she was capable of doing.

Puck wasn't going to complain, so he just let his hands run wild over her new voluptuous body and take in all the new curves. He paid special attention to her hips, which were starting to spread a bit, to accommodate the baby. She loved how he wasn't taking things gentle with her, he kept pulling her hips closer to his, so she could feel how turned him on. Her body was humming; this was just what she needed, had needed for the past two weeks. His hands made their way up to her bra, which he unhooked with some difficulty, it made Quinn laugh.

"Self proclaimed badass fumbles with the bra," she commented as his hands made their way to her breast. They were much fuller than when they first fooled around, and he won't say he's not enjoying them. He growled and rolled them over so she was on top. Her hands flew down to his boxers – which she was surprised that he wore today – and began to yank them down his legs. They just wrestled around for a few minutes, getting rid of the rest of their clothes and finally settled where Quinn's back was pressed into the bed and Puck loomed over top of her.

"You sure about this?" he asked. In all truthfulness, he was worried about hurting her.

"I'm sure, doctor even said so," she panted, pulling him down into a kiss. He lined himself up and pushed in; she gasped into the kiss. It felt a lot better than she remembered. He wasn't overly rough, because he still had reservations about this whole thing, but he was firm, slow and firm. Quinn couldn't have asked for anything more. He was so in-tune with her, knowing exactly where to touch her and how to get her to fall over the edge, falling quickly after her. He collapsed to his side, trying his hardest not to fall on Quinn and crush the baby. They lay panting, their fingertips still touching as they lay side by side.

"So did that itch get scratched?" he asked, smirking at his ceiling.

"For now," she replied cockily. "But you know I have another month and a half until this is supposed to go away."

"Oh really?"

"So I'm gonna be needing some help quite often," she said.

"No objections here."

6-25-11


	27. Will and Rachel

27

Will and Rachel

Words: 815

Rachel Barbara Berry had been in a car accident three weeks ago. This was not just a normal fender bender. She was in a crash on the highway, and the result was both of her dads, who were in the front seats, had been killed. Devastation was what Rachel's life had become. Since she was 18, she could still live in her house, that big house, all alone. She was still getting used to the fact that her fathers weren't going to be at the breakfast table to greet her. She was hardly getting any sleep because she would have nightmares about the crash. But now things were getting worse. She fell asleep in Mr. Shue's class one day, and she had a particularly vivid nightmare… well, more like a daymare. She was twitching in her seat but eventually let out an ear-piercing scream, scaring the rest of the class. Will dismissed the class early, but some scathing comments came out before all the kids vacated the room. He walked over and saw Rachel practically hyperventilating. "Rachel, sweetie, calm down, it was just a dream," he said, rubbing her back slowly.

"But it wasn't," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"I know," he said softly. "Here's what I want you to do. You are always by yourself in that big house; I want you to come stay at my apartment tonight. You can have the guest bed, but you need to be around someone."

"Thanks Mr. Shue, but I couldn't impose," she sniffled, trying to dry her eyes with her sleeves.

"You're not imposing," he said gently, tilting her face up to look at him.

"You're not sleeping, and you need someone there to comfort you," he said. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you're still a kid. You need someone to take care of you."

"I just miss them so much," she said, her voice thick with tears.

"I know you do," he said. "And that won't go away, but I want you to stay with me for at least tonight. And I want you to know that you're always welcome to stay over. I may be your teacher, but I'm also your friend."

"Thanks," she said. "I just have to go home and pack a small bag, then I'll be over."

"Good," he said, giving her a small smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Just as she promised, Rachel went to Will Shuester's house after school. He cooked her dinner, a vegetarian meal, since he didn't really have anything vegan – not that she was strict about that since the accident. She ate quietly, and not all that much, making him worry even more. They sat on his couch and tried to get her to laugh a bit and sing along to Funny Girl, but she just sat there like a Zombie. When he was ready for bed, he showed her into the guest room and bade her goodnight. It wasn't long after he drifted off to sleep that he awoke to a similar scream to the one he heard in school today. He bolted from his room to hers, sitting down on the bed and bringing her close to him in a hug. "Shh, it's okay, I got you," he murmured, stroking her hair. She clutched to his chest, which he was kinda regretting not wearing a shirt to bed.

"It was so scary," she sobbed. "I can't believe they're gone."

"I know, I know," he said, rocking her back and forth. It took quite a while for her to settle down again. After a while he asked her a question. "What did your fathers do when you had a nightmare as a child?"

"Um, they would let me sleep in their bed, or one of them would stay with me in mine for a while," she said.

"Would that make you feel better?" he asked tentatively. He knew that the student teacher boundary was dangerously close to being crossed, for completely honorable reasons.

She sniffed some more. "If you don't mind," she said, looking up at him with what he considered 'puppy-dog eyes'. He couldn't have said no even if he wanted to.

"Here or my room?" he asked.

"Yours," she replied softly. "This room seems too generic. Its better if there are kinda familiar surroundings."

"I understand," he said, releasing Rachel so he could stand up. She climbed out of the bed and followed him back to his room. He got the other side of the bed turned down for her and she climbed in. He walked back over to the other side and got in, rather cautiously, trying not to spook her.

"Thanks for doing this Mr. Shue," she said quietly.

"Of course Rachel, I wouldn't have it any other way," he said sincerely, before they both drifted off to sleep. She didn't have another nightmare that night.

7-3-11


	28. Kurt and Santana

28

Kurt and Santana

Words: 314

Being on the McKinley High School cheerleading squad didn't make you all friends. It made you a Cherrio, and that meant you had status at school. The only ones who were surprisingly friends were the gleeks who were also on the squad. This meant Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Kurt. Out of this little group, Santana felt closest to Kurt. Not many people understood their friendship, but it would later turn out that she was questioning her sexuality because of Britt and reached out to him because he was the only 'out' gay that she knew. Kurt had his suspicions about her motives, but accepted her either way, she was just as big of a bitch as he could be.

This friendship led to a few scandalous things. His first experience of skinny dipping in her pool. He didn't want to really, but she threatened to throw him in one night, ruining his designer clothes; so obviously he had given in to her demands, and found out that it felt quite exhilarating. One day when he was being particularly adventurous, he tried on Santana's uniform, the one with the skirt and bloomers. She couldn't let this go undocumented, so she took a dozen pictures with her phone. Kurt later had asked her to delete every single one of them, but she kept a few of the best ones. Little did she know that this would come in handy when Kurt went and got himself a boyfriend, one who looked like he had a few fantasies up his sleeves.

Needless to say, Santana got a big hug from Kurt the day after Blaine questioned him about his days on the Cheerios, and managed to have fantastic sex when Burt and Carole went out to the store for a little while. She was proud of her GBF, and glad she could help him finally get some.

7-12-11


	29. Sam and Tina

29

Sam and Tina

Words: 2391

They finally made it to their senior year, and Mr. Shue was at it again. Duets competition. But he chose the partners this year, and offered the Breadstix incentive once again. Santana was with Rachel, Finn and Puck, Mike and Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany, Artie and Lauren, Quinn and Blaine, and finally Sam and Tina. They hadn't really gotten to know each other very much last year because she had been with Mike all the time and he was splitting his time between Santana and Quinn. But now was their chance. Tina and Mike had taken some time apart and realized that they were only together because of their mutual asian-ness. And Sam was off of dating since things blew up in his face with Mercedes. He didn't have enough time for her since his family was still getting back on their feet.

"Hey Tina," Sam greeted after their partnerships were announced. "So when do you want to get together on this thing?"

"How about tomorrow night, my place? My parents are gonna be out, so we won't bother them with all the practice," she suggested. He smiled at her and nodded. They quickly exchanged numbers to work out the final details before their practice.

Sam arrived only a few minutes late, he couldn't pinpoint the house number because of his dyslexia (**A/N: I'm not exactly sure if this switches the numbers as well, but I believe it does. If not, I'm sorry**). Once he was there, he knocked and she let him after a few moments. She led him through her house and into her bedroom. "So have you thought of any songs we could do?" he asked.

"Uh, not really. I mean, I don't really know you well enough to make a good guess," she said truthfully.

"So how do you go about knowing me? I mean the assignment isn't due until next week," he said, sitting down in her computer chair while she took the bed.

"I don't know," she sighed, then felt her phone buzz in her pocket. After she looked at the text, her eyes went wide. Granted, the text was only from facebook, but it made her realize something. "I have an app for that."

"What kind of app?" Sam said warily.

"A truth or dare app," she said, a small smirk on her face. "Dirty truth or dare."

"Well, I'm game," he shrugged, leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs. She quickly set up the phone for them to play.

"Truths have to be true, and we can judge each dare as we get to them," she said. "I mean, if you wanna do a dare, I'm game. I haven't played this yet, so I'm not sure what they'll be."

"I'm game, who's first?"

"You," she said, handing him the phone. He pushed the play button and looked at his choice. He started with a truth.

"Who has the biggest boobs in the room? Well, I think its safe to say me," he teased, running his hands up and cupping his chest, pushing it out. She giggled at that, and reached to get the phone from his grasp.

"My turn. What color is my underwear? Um…" she looked down to the waist band of her jeans and tugged it down a bit so she could see what color. They were orange lace. "Orange."

"You are something else," he said chuckling. "Hmm. Truth. If I could make out with anyone, who would it be? That's kinda tough. I'm kinda digging Eva Longoria, so I guess I'll pick her."

"Typical guy," she teased. "Do I own any kinky outfits? If so, what are they? Wow, um, I guess that whole sexy school girl thing I got covered."

"What, nothing else? I half expected a dominatrix outfit," he said, eyes darting over to her closet.

"Well, I have another but its kinda embarrassing," she said, looking down at the phone.

"Do tell, complete truths now," he urged softly.

"I have a cheerleading outfit," she mumbled, blushing quite profusely.

He smiled. "Come on, that wasn't so bad. I bet my next one is way worse. How many sexual partners have you had? Two. A girl at my old school, and Santana."

"You know you don't have to explain your answers if you don't want to," she said, just reminding him, since he looked kinda sad at remembering the girl from his old school.

"Yeah, I know, but you know, full disclosure. I don't really mind."

"Okay," she gave him a small smile. "Have I ever sexted? Not really. I mean Mike kept trying to bring it up, but I just felt really awkward about it."

"Damn, it made me pick dare," Sam said, chuckling at what he had picked. "Suck on Tina's fingers. I might actually do that one; just to see you blush again."

"What makes you think I'm gonna blush?" she asked. Sam got up from the chair and sat next to her on the bed, kicking his shoes off in the process, getting more comfortable.

"Oh, I know you're gonna blush," he whispered in her ear, grabbing her hand and drawing a finger toward his large mouth. He took her pointer finger and let his tongue run along the side closest to her thumb, his lips caressing around his tongue as well. And he was right, she blushed again, the red running all the way down her neck and disappearing underneath her shirt. "I win."

"Dammit, just give me the phone," she huffed as he backed off and laid back against her headboard. "What is my best physical attribute? I don't know. I like my pale skin I guess."

"Got a lot more going for you than that," Sam muttered as he reached out for the phone. "Have I done any naughty things at a club or at a bar? Not, cause I can't even get in one."

"Lame. Oh no. Lets here one of your sexual fantasies," she really blushed now.

"You don't have to go all out into the dirtiest one, but give me something," Sam urged.

"I've always had this thing about a guy giving me a hickey that would be really hard to hide at school," she said. "I wanna be marked."

"So you want someone to have you, and let everyone know you're his?" She nodded. "That's kinda hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now fork over the phone," he said, smiling at her. "Have I ever watched porn with a partner? Well, I was a Puck's house and I hit the VCR in his room. I guess that was the last thing he was watching, and we kinds just stood there, watching the screen until the actors came. We turned it off as fast as we could after that and tried to pretend it never happened."

"Puck would leave his porn laying around," Tina giggled. "Here. Have I ever had any one night stands? Nope, only ever dated Mike."

"Prude," he teased, but quickly dodged the pillow she threw at his head. "Alright alright. How is my sex life? Pretty much dry at this point. Santana was the last, and that seems like forever ago."

"Poor Sammy," Tina said mockingly, snatching the phone back. "Have I ever fantasized about an authority figure? Explain. Well, since the only decent authority figure is Mr. Shue, I'm gonna say no."

"Aw, you don't have a thing for curly haired, cleft-chinned, teachers?"

"A big resounding no," she repeated.

"Fine, Who was the last person I made out with? When was that?" he questioned himself. "That would be Mercedes, and in June, two weeks after we got out of school."

"I always seem to forget that you two dated," Tina said to herself, catching the phone when Sam tossed it her way. "Do you talk while doing it? Have you been with people who do? Well, no, Mike is as quiet as he seems. This game seems to be quite personal."

"But this is really how you get to know someone," Sam pointed out. "Pulling no punches."

"True, here," she tossed the phone back.

"What the hell, it made me pick dare again," Sam grumbled. "Lick Tina's belly button. This one sounds interesting." He launched himself forward and pushed her back on the bed. Before she could protest, he lifted the shirt she was wearing to view her flat stomach. Sam nuzzled her stomach with his nose before he licked a small ring around her bellybutton, then he quickly stuck his tongue in there and swirled it around. She let out such a high pitched giggle and her whole body convulsed, Sam couldn't help but to laugh along. He pulled her shirt back down and helped her to sit up again. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"That was pretty fun actually," she admitted, her breathing coming back under control. "Oh man, its making me pick dare too. Lick Sam's ear."

He tucked his hair out of the way and offered his right ear. "Well, what are you waiting for. I've had to lick you twice already," he teased.

"Fine," she said defiantly. Tina leaned closer to him, practically straddling his lap as she leaned up to his ear, her hot breath caressing the shell. Then she whispered. "You want me to like your ear, then that's what I'm gonna do." She didn't notice the goosebumps that erupted on his forearms. Tina ran her tongue along the shell of his ear before taking the lobe in her mouth and sucking quick and hard. Then she leaned back, smirking at him.

"Tease," he said, his voice getting deeper. "Give me that." He snatched the phone from her lap. "What's the riskiest situation that I've managed to be sexually active in? I think the riskiest is the janitor's closet at McKinley."

"Don't worry, I'm in the same boat. No risky places for me," she shrugged, taking the phone back. "I picked dare," she warned. "Group dare: everyone must exchange an article of clothing with somebody else."

"You picked dare? Now that I didn't expect," Sam said, impressed. "You think you're shirt's gonna fit me?"

"I think it'd be funny to watch you try to wear it," she said. She was out of her regular school clothes, wearing jeans with holes in them and a panic at the disco t-shirt. Sam sat up and whipped his shirt off and tossed it to her. She looked nervous about ditching her shirt but with the reassuring look Sam gave her, it gave her the confidence she needed. She tugged the looser shirt up over her head and give it to him. He was staring at her, awestruck. Tina looked down before realizing that she was wearing the matching lacy orange bra as her panties.

"I don't think I wanna play anymore right now," Sam said, swallowing noticeably. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, straddling him like when she licked his ear. They looked at each other for like five seconds before attacking each other lips. He gripped her closer, a hand at the back of her head and a hand on her lower back. She had both of her hands in his hair, trying to keep them connected. Sam broke away first, kissing his way down her neck, biting semi-hard at the junction between her neck and shoulder, noticing a mark forming. He trailed his large lips down her chest, tracing the edge of the bra with his tongue. If anyone from now on asked him what his favorite color was, it would definitely be orange.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay Sam and Tina, you're next," Mr. Shue announced. They had to go on after Blaine and Quinn did a Disney classic. I wanna be like you, from the Jungle Book. (Totally all Blaine's choice). The next couple got up from their seats and made their way to the front. They sat on stools, facing each other.

(**Sam**, _Tina_, both)

They call me The Wild Rose  
><em>But my name was Elisa Day<em>  
><span>Why they call me it I do not know<span>  
><em>For my name was Elisa Day<em>

**From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one  
>She stared in my eyes and smiled<br>For her lips were the colour of the roses  
>That grew down the river, all bloody and wild<strong>  
><em>When he knocked on my door and entered the room<br>My trembling subsided in his sure embrace  
>He would be my first man, and with a careful hand<br>He wiped at the tears that ran down my face _

They call me The Wild Rose  
><em>But my name was Elisa Day<em>  
><span>Why they call me it I do not know<span>  
><em>For my name was Elisa Day<em>

**On the second day I brought her a flower  
>She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen<br>I said, "Do you know where the wild roses grow  
>So sweet and scarlet and free?"<strong>  
><em>On the second day he came with a single red rose<br>Said: "Will you give me your loss and your sorrow"  
>I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed<br>He said, "If I show you the roses, will you follow?" _

They call me The Wild Rose  
><em>But my name was Elisa Day<em>  
><span>Why they call me it I do not know<span>  
><em>For my name was Elisa Day<em>

**On the third day he took me to the river  
>He showed me the roses and we kissed<br>And the last thing I heard was a muttered word  
>As he knelt (stood smiling) above me with a rock in his fist<strong>  
><em>On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow<br>And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief  
>And I kissed her goodbye, said, "All beauty must die"<br>And lent down and planted a rose between her teeth_

They call me The Wild Rose  
><em>But my name was Elisa Day<em>  
><span>Why they call me it I do not know<span>  
><em>For my name was Elisa Day<em>

(Song is Where the wild rose grows by Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue)

"Wow guys, that's pretty intense," Mr. Shue commented when the rest of glee club finished clapping.

"Well, we really got to know each other these past two weeks," Sam said, looking over at Tina. She smiled back and reached out to hold his hand.

7-12-11


	30. Jesse and Rachel

30

Jesse and Rachel

Words:

She finally graduated. Rachel Berry had survived school with minimal damage, if only to her wardrobe. Sure there were some bumps and bruises along the way, and a few guys in the process. Sure there was Finn and Puck, but someone who she thought she had left in the past was Jesse St. James. Little did Rachel know that on her graduation day, Jesse would be in the audience, watching her. Once everything came to an end, he found her, surrounded by the glee club, smiling.

"Rachel!" he called out. She turned her head to look at the speaker and her eyes widened in shock when she saw who the familiar voice belonged to. The rest of glee club backed away from her a few steps, not knowing how she would react. "Congratulations."

"Jesse, thanks," she replied evenly.

"You look good," he said, trying to move closer to her.

"I know I do, thanks," she said cockily. Going from crazy psycho her freshman year, to this mellow, sarcastic – thank you Puck – woman, Jesse didn't know what was coming.

"Wow, um," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "You wanna go get some coffee and talk?"

"No thanks," Rachel replied, starting to turn around.

"But who could ever be with you? No one except me can match your talent," he said, crazed, as he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Get your hand off me," she said calmly. "You will have no parts of me. Because I'm so much better than you. And I don't need some crazy boyfriend to drag me down."

And with that final note, she stormed off, in a way that only Rachel Berry could so, the rest of the Glee club following, trying to get away from the depressed looking blond guy.

7-15-11


	31. Artie and Holly

31

Artie and Holly

Words: 81

So we did a sexy number today. Its about damn time. Mr. Shue needs to let us cut loose and have fun like this more often. But damn when Ms. Holliday came out to do the song…. Many I was in heaven. I mean I'm in a wheelchair and all, but when she bent over, I got a peak down her shirt. They are some nice tits. Damn, now I'm starting to sound like Puck. I gotta get some new friends.


	32. Blaine and Quinn

32

Blaine and Quinn

Words: 269

So it was yet another party that all the glee kids were at; not a Rachel train wreck party 2.0, but something more subdued than that. People were drinking, but not as much as the last time. They all learned their lesson from that party: the massive hangovers, the all-week drinking, and the Blaine and Rachel hook-up. Thus, Blaine Anderson wasn't drinking at all. He was sitting in front of the couch, watching Kurt sing with Rachel up near the 'DJ'. He felt someone move so they were sitting directly behind him, their legs straddling his back. It had to be a girl, because none of the guys was this friendly nor this comfortable with the gay guys yet. Well, Puck was an exception, but Blaine could see him swaying in front of his girlfriend, Rachel. He turned around and saw that it was Quinn. She had a red tumbler in her hand, so he knew she was drinking at least a little bit.

As they sat there, Quinn slowly started running her fingers through Blaine's un-gelled hair. He flinched at first, but settled into the movement of her fingers. He honestly liked people playing with his hair, so he didn't mind Quinn so far. But when Kurt came back, he was giggling like mad at the sight. Blaine was confused until he peaked his head around to look at Quinn. Her nose was practically buried in his hair, and was stroking his hair reverently. All Blaine could so was laugh at the sight. He couldn't be even freaked out by Quinn's Golem impression, his hair being the 'precious'.

7-31-11


	33. Finn and Mercedes

33

Finn and Mercedes

Words: 386

"Come on Finn," Puck said angrily. "You need to get these moves down by tomorrow."

"I know, but they're tricky," Finn complained. "And you being angry isn't helping much."

"Guys, cool it," Mercedes said. "Puck, you know the moves, so get gone, wear the right thing tomorrow and I'll see you in History. Finn, we're gonna try this again."

Puck gave a sigh and waved to his best friend and ex-girlfriend and quickly left her house. Mercedes quickly turned around and looked at the hopeless white boy. "You got some issues, but the first I can see is that you need to just relax." She walked over to the arm chair in her living room and indicated that he was to sit on the floor in front of her. He lumbered over there and plopped himself down. She scooted forward and put her hands on his shoulders. He tensed up. "See, this is your problem. You need to relax and let me help you." He relaxed his shoulders and her fingers went to work. They rubbed all the knots out of his shoulders, all the ones that had built up because of the whole Puck and Drizzle debacle. Mercedes let him lean back into her touch, all the tension flowing from him, but that wasn't the best thing to do. By the time Mercedes was finished, she looked down at him, and saw something she wasn't expecting to see. His jeans were nice and tented.

"Well, when I said relax, I didn't mean that relaxed," she teased gently. Finn looked down to his lap and blushed as red as a tomato.

"I'm so sorry," Finn said, trying to cover it up.

"Listen, white boy," Mercedes said, tilting his head to look up at her. "Go take care of it, that actually might help you relax."

He nodded his head warily, but she pointed out the bathroom down the hall. Once Finn was down there, she turned on the TV to catch a few music videos, giving him as much privacy as he could get. He came back a few minutes later, looking embarrassed, but more relaxed than before.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah actually," he said. "You wanna try the dance again?"

"If you're ready," she said, getting up and turning the TV again.

"I'm good to go."

7-31-11


	34. Puck and Rachel

36

Puck and Rachel

Words: 346

It was senior year for the majority of McKinley High's glee club, and two of the members found themselves on the bleachers, overlooking the football field. They were quietly eating lunch, like they did every day, or at least when it was nice out.

"Hey Rach?" Puck asked, looking over at his best friend. She looked up from her cucumber sandwich with questioning eyes. "I got something to say. And it might not be easy to hear, but this needs to be done."

"What is it Noah? Are you hurt or something? Did you steal something again?"

"No, I'm fine, but I think you stole something."

"What? I did no such thing. I don't lower myself to such delinquent behavior," she denied vehemently.

"Well, I'm afraid you did, but you probably didn't know it. Look, I know we only dated for a short time two years ago, but you kinda stole my heart then and didn't give it back." Rachel could only look at him. Sure, he had matured over the past year, but she didn't expect this. "I know you broke up with me, and I told you I would have anyway, but the truth is, I wouldn't have. So I tried to be your friend, because I just wanted you in my life. And I probably just screwed this whole thing up, but I just wanted to know that I love you, and if you would give me a second chance, I'd show you how much of a hot Jewish couple we'd make."

Rachel just looked at the mohawk'ed teen in shock before she made her move. She leaned over and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I think I'd like that, but you know something. I think you stole mine too."

"Good, now no one else can have it," he said before wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into a deeper kiss. This was how the rest of their friends found them. Rachel sitting in Puck's lap, making out to their heart's content; their lunches completely forgotten.

8-21-11


	35. Will and Santana

37

Will and Santana

Words: 1046

"Come on Will, you need to get back out there," Jasper said. He was a third year teacher at McKinley. They had gotten along right away and he helped Will with Glee club.

"I know, but since Emma moved away, I haven't seen anyone that I could even see myself with."

"I know this great girl, want me to set something up?" he asked.

Will put his hands over his face but nodded. "Fine," he said. "Anything has to be better than going home alone every night."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Will sat nervously at his table at Breadstix. He was told to meet his date, wearing his sweater vest, at 7:30. It was 7:35 and he was getting nervous. He saw a hostess walk over toward him and give him a nod. He stood up to see who she was bringing over to his table. He saw some black hair and tan skin before her face was revealed. There was something intensely familiar about the latina's face. When their eyes met, it clicked.

"Mr. Shue?" she questioned.

"Santana?" he asked in turn.

They just stood there and gave a quick laugh before going in for a hug. "I can't believe you're my blind date," she gushed, pulling away from the hug and smiling at her former Glee teacher.

"I can't believe you're being set up on a date," he said incredulously. "Would you care to sit?" Santana nodded and sat across from him, he took his seat after. "This certainly is a pleasant surprise."

"I know, I haven't been out on a date in so long," she said, relaxing a bit in her chair. "Too damn busy."

"I figured you'd have guys just hanging off you," Will admitted, taking a sip of his water.

"Well that worked through the first two years of community college, but then my Dad died," she started.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. "It was sudden and it turned my life around. I knew I was screwing around too much. So I went into nursing school that fall."

"You're a nurse?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she replied softly, a smile gracing her face. The waitress came over and introduced herself, asking for their drink orders. With two cokes coming up, she left them to their conversation.

"So where do you work at?"

"Down in Wapakoneta," she replied. "Its' close enough that I can live close by and still see my mom. She's still pretty messed up about Dad. I've been there for three years now."

"That's wonderful Santana," he said sincerely. The waitress brought their drinks and asked for their order. Without even looking at the menu, they were able to order their favorite pasta dish, having not been here in so long.

"Are you still teaching?" she inquired.

"Yeah, Spanish, Glee, and a specialized music class – since they require a performance arts class for graduation now."

"Sounds like you haven't changed a bit," she said, gladness in her voice.

"Yeah, they never change. I don't think I've been on a date in like five years."

"You've got to be kidding Mr. Shue," she said. "You do realize that there were many a student that had a crush on you."

"Well, no one my age ever seemed to. After Miss Pillsbury moved away, there's been no one," he said. "And I think you can call me Will; after all, you graduated ten years ago."

"I think I can try that, Will," Santana tried out. "You know, you seem pretty cool when you're not in school, and not rapping."

"Hey, I thought you guys liked when I rapped," he teased.

"Yeah right, we liked you rapping just as much as we liked Rachel getting all the solos."

"So you secretly did."

"Maybe just me," she teased.

Will couldn't believe it, he was hitting it off with Santana. The very obstinate, loud-mouthed high school kid he taught ten years ago. He would have to thank Jasper for helping them reconnect. They caught up on each others lives through dinner and laughed and had a good time. When it came time to leave, after Will paid, he asked her if she drove here.

"I caught a cab actually," she replied, I don't have a car, I take the bus to work or just walk to my moms."

"Well, how about I give you a ride home?" he asked, as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I'd like that," she said gratefully. He offered her his elbow and she giggled, but took it anyway. He led them to his car, a black camry. A far cry from his little beat up blue car. Once she was safely in the passenger seat, he got into the driver side and drove out of the parking lot.

"So where am I taking you?" he asked.

"Linvillah," she replied. He just looked at her.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, why?"

"That's the complex I live in," he said. "I'm by the front entrance."

"I'm back by the lake."

"How long?"

"About six years."

"Me too."

"Okay, this is crazy. How did I not know that I want living right near you?" he chuckled. Will drove his normal route home and drove back to the back of his apartment complex. She pointed out which building was hers.

"Can I walk you up?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, slowing getting out of the car.

"I had a really nice time tonight," Will said as they walked up to her second flood apartment.

"I did too, I was good to see you again."

"I hope we could get together again," he said, letting the statement just hang out there.

"I'd like that," she replied, fishing for her keys in her bag. She held them in her hand for a few moments, jingling them. If Will didn't think this was a sign that she wanted the kiss, he didn't know what else there was. He leaned in, allowing her time to back off, but she didn't. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. This highly unlikely couple seemed to work, in almost every aspect.

"Call me sometime," she replied, and got out the slip of paper with her phone number on it – the one she had written in the bathroom earlier.

"I definitely will."

8-22-11


	36. Matt and Santana

34

Matt and Santana

Words: 111

Santana was waiting in the choir room, as was the rest of the non-football glee club members. They were waiting to see if the football players would actually show up. It was five after three and they were on baited breath. All of a sudden, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford walked in the room, along with Noah Puckerman. Mike walked to Brittany right away, and Puck went to Rachel. But Matt made a bee-line right to Santana, giving her a big hug.

"I'm happy you came," she murmured, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle, under his letterman's jacket.

"I couldn't leave you," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

8-22-11


	37. Mike and Quinn

35

Mike and Quinn

Words: 167

Quinn just finished her number with the other pregnant girls of McKinley. They were all smiling, finally getting their anger out through song and had Quinn to thank for it. The rest of the glee club made their way down to the girls, to congratulate them on an awesome song. Mike, however, made his way to Quinn, who was talking with one of the girls.

"Hey," he greeted. "You did good."

"Thanks," she smiled. The girl she was talking to wandered off to talk to some other people. Mike walked up and put his arms around her. She put her arms as much as she could around his waist. The bump felt so weird against his stomach, the baby decided to kick. She liked when her mommy hugged people.

"You deserve to be angry, I just hope its not at all of us," Mike said.

"I couldn't be mad at you Mike," she said, sighing and laying her head against his chest. "You're too nice for that."

8-22-11


	38. Kurt and Tina

38

Kurt and Tina

Words: 196

Burt Hummel returned home from work one day and heard music blaring from Kurt's basement bedroom and decided to go check it out. He opened the door and heard the lyrics, 'Put a ring on it' before he knew that it definitely was Kurt. That boy had such strange taste in music. "Kurt! You down here!"

When Burt walked further down into the room, he saw his son wearing the same thing as the girls, and it looked like a ballet uniform. "Oh, um, hey Dad. I'm just stretching."

"Stretching?" Burt questioned. He noticed the two cute girls that Kurt had with him. "And who are these ladies?"

"Oh this is Britt," Kurt pointed to the blond on his left. "And Tina." He pointed to the Asian girl. He pulled Tina closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "We were kinda busy."

"Oh, I see," Burt said, turning to leave, but watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye. His kid actually leaned in and kissed this Tina girl right on the lips. Burt walked up the stairs and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Kurt released Tina from the kiss. "Man that was close."

8-22-11


	39. Sam and Brittany

39

Sam and Brittany

Words: 250

So I went to Rachel's party with Santana, which was fun because she just wanted to make out the whole time. I'm pretty down with that. Then Rachel said we would all play spin the bottle. That game was kinda fun at my old school, so I was in. We all sat around this checkers board and spun Rachel's empty wine cooler bottle. Round and round it spun when Brittany spun it. It didn't take a genius to see that it landed on me. I was fine with it. Brittany was a hot piece of ass. We met in the middle and she was smiling at me. Santana cut in with her lip jokes, saying that I was hers, but I didn't pay much mind to that. Either way, I wrapped my hand around the back of Britt's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She wasn't half bad either. I'd heard that she had gotten around just about as much as Santana, so she had to be good at this. She was into too. It didn't bother her that she was kissing her best friends boyfriend; which probably means that they have shared guys before or something. She even put tongue into it. This girl was good, she bit my lip, just the way I like it. But then Santana had to come over and ruin it all. Spouting something in Spanish. She yanked us apart, but I managed to wink at Brittany before Rachel spun the bottle.

8-22-11


	40. Jesse and Quinn

40

Jesse and Quinn

Words: 769

"Come on Quinny," her mother pleaded. "Just one date. He's such a nice boy, and cute too boot."

"I don't wanna date anyone right now, that's all I ever do is date guys, I don't have anything for me," Quinn argued.

"Well you can tell him that after your dinner tonight," her mother replied. "You're meeting him at Breadstix at seven."

"You already set up the date without telling me or knowing that I would agree?"

"I knew you wouldn't agree, and now you won't be rude and not show."

"Sometimes it's a wonder I still live here," Quinn grumbled. She went back up to her room to root through her closet and find something presentable to wear to this date. She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard, but she still wanted to look good. What sense was looking good, if your clothes didn't show it off? Finally she decided on a light blue sundress and some white gladiator sandals. She straightened her hair and let is free, no more pony tails for cheerios. Before she knew it, it was six thirty. She put the finishing touches on her make up before going down to the kitchen to see her mom. "Does this meet your approval mother?"

"You look beautiful," she replied.

"I won't be home late," Quinn called over her shoulder as she grabbed her purse and left the house. It was like a ten minute drive to the other side of town where Breadstix was. She was a little early. Once inside, Quinn spoke to the middle-aged hostess. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone. Dumb blind date, do you know if he's here?"

"I believe he is," she said, smiling. "You're quite a lucky girl, he's handsome."

"Yeah," Quinn replied noncommittally. The woman led her over to a two person table, and he was sitting with his back to her. The hostess tapped him on the shoulder, and he got out of the booth to look at his date. Once he turned around Quinn's mind started screaming, and if she weren't in public, she would have out loud as well. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he put his hand out to lightly touch her arm. The hostess left quickly, leaving them to their date.

"Quinn," he began, but she cut him off. 

"No Jesse," she said, starting to turn around.

"Please, just hear me out," he said quickly. "I'm not like I was with Rachel."

"What do you mean," she said, stopping her exit, but not turning around.

"I did that because our director told me to, Shelby, you know, Rachel's mom," he explained. Quinn turned slowly around. "My mom was talking to someone at her salon, which I guess its your mom, and told them that I was lonely now that I was back in Ohio. She wanted to get me a date, and your mom volunteered."

"She tends to be like that," she said, a small smile gracing her face.

"I had no idea that it would be you," he said. "Not that you're horrible or something, but I figured that anyone from McKinley hated me. I understand if you want to leave, but I would like for you to stay."

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad to stay, its only dinner," she shrugged. He let his smile shine, and it was quite a nice smile when he wasn't trying to over do it. He held out his arm, ushering her to her seat. She smiled back at him once she took her seat. The waitress came over and took their drink order. She would ask about what he had been doing, and he asked her what her future plans were. Believe it or not, Quinn actually enjoyed this date. Once the bill came, he paid and they began to walk out of the restaurant. He walked her to her car.

"I had a nice time tonight," she said.

"Nice enough to do it again sometime?" he asked, hopeful.

"I think so," she said.

"Would you be opposed to me giving you a good night kiss then?"

She shook her head no. Jesse smiled and leaned in, kissing her briefly on the lips. It may have been brief, but it was full of admiration and respect. "I'll give you a call," he said.

She nodded and said good night before getting in her car and heading home.

"How was the date dear?" her mother questioned.

"Pretty good actually," Quinn replied.

"He's such a nice boy right?"

"I knew who Jesse was, but he turned out alright in the end."

8-30-11


	41. Artie and Lauren

41

Artie and Lauren

Words: 104

So I know we're in the AV club together, but I've never really gotten to know Lauren. Then she joined glee club for sectionals. It was a bit weird, but whatever. A few weeks later she did her first solo. I think we were all a little bit skeptical, but I think she pulled it off. Granted, I wasn't all that comfortable with her boobs all up in my face, but she had a lot of guts to pull that song off. Now we all know how confident she is; I mean come on, she's dating Puck. You can't get much badass than that.

8-31-11


	42. Blaine and Rachel

42

Blaine and Rachel

Words: 385

Rachel POV

I love this game. I love kissing. This was an awesome idea. This will show Finn that I'm over him. I'm not the needy girl drunk. I can let loose and have fun. Oh wow, Sam and Brittany. They look so hot right now. Satan had to go ruin it for everyone.

"My turn!" I announce. I can hear giggles instead of groans; yay they kinda like me. Round and round and round it goes. "Ahh, Blaine Warbler I'm gonna rock your world."

I got the kiss the curly haired one. YAY! Oh his lips are so soft, I totally have to let Kurt know how much of a good kisser he is. Oh there's tongue. I didn't think he'd do that; I mean, he's totally gay.

"You're face tastes awesome," I say when we break apart. "Looks like I found a new duet partner!" All I heard is everyone laughing.

Blaine POV

Woah, I've had too much to drink. I know I told Kurt we were just friends, but damn I wanted tonight to impress him. Stupid Puck kept giving me drinks. Now Rachel had to go and suggest spin the bottle. This game used to get me into a lot of trouble in middle school. Damn. Now Brittany is kissing up on Sam. Oh those lips, what they could do to me… shit, I'm not supposed to be thinking about Sam, I'm supposed to be thinking about Kurt. Thank god for Santana breaking that up. That was way too hot for our own good. Now Rachel is spinning. Round and round and round it went until it came to a halt on me. Shit. Now I have to kiss a girl. Kurt already thinks I'm not into him, but now I have to kiss a girl in front of him. Oh Merlin she's coming closer. Okay, this isn't that bad. She had nice lips, but it's still a girl. Oh damn, she's trying tongue. Well, if you can't beat'em, join'em. When we stopped kissing, she told me my face tastes awesome. Well I guess I'll talk that as a good compliment. Oh damn, Kurt looks so hurt. And now she's gonna make me sing a duet. Damn the performer in me, I can't not do it. Oh well, here we go.

8-31-11


	43. Finn and Quinn

43

Finn and Quinn

Words: 937

A car backfired and Finn awoke with a jolt. "Woah, is that your mom? Is she home?"

"No, she's still at work, won't be home for a couple of hours," Quinn said, resting a hand on his cheek. They had been taking a small nap on her large bed, in her completely empty house.

"Good," he said, leaning over to kiss her. "Next time I'll be more careful with the hickey placement." She blushed and he ducked his head to kiss across her exposed chest.

"Finn," she murmured.

"Mmmm," he replied, kissing back up her neck and finally connecting with her lips. All thought in her head went flying out when he rolled out on top of her. She loved the weight of him on her. And she knew things could be better this time, now that she really did have to worry about good Christian values. Quinn wrapped her one leg around his waist and she felt him settle down further between her legs. Their kissing got more frantic, Finn's hand started to wander more, first over her shirt, then under, over the bra, then under. She let his hands wander and wondered how he got so good at using his hands. Then again, she didn't want to think about it because that usually meant Santana taught him a thing or two since they had fooled around so long ago. He still had a thing for Quinn's ass and his hands gravitated down there so he could pull her closer. Who cares if she quit Cheerios, she still had the body, and it was better than before she had Beth – at least in his opinion. She had some curves to her body now, and there was more to hold on to. Finn grabbed a hold of her thigh that was wrapped around him and rolled, so she was on top now. She was now straddling his hips and she could feel how much he was enjoying this. His hands immediately went to her ass, pulling her down against him, moving against one another. Quinn's hands went under his shirt, feeling their way up his chest.

"This shirt needs to come off, like now," she rasped against his lips. He sat up; keeping a firm hold of her while she yanked his shirt up. Once he let go and she got it over her head, he did the same to her. This was father than they had ever gotten before, so he was going to take his time and enjoy this. He let his hands roam all over her bared skin. She did the same but her lips trailed across his shoulders – by far her favorite part of him, next to his hands. He pulled her close and he could feel her breasts against his chest, a feeling that was totally awesome in his book. After a few more minutes of making out like this, Quinn leaned back a bit and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Finn's eyes went as wide as saucers. Even Santana didn't let him see anything. She just hopped on and got off.

"God, I love your skin," he said, running his hands up and down her expansive back. She was shocked that he didn't go right to her breasts, but she wanted him to at the same time. After a minute or two, she grabbed one hand and brought it up to cup her breast. She let out a moan when he pressed firmly. Quinn pushed him back so he lay on the bed and began to kiss his chest. He weaved his fingers in her hair, caressing the blonde hair. She explored his chest with her lips. When she got to his waist band, she looked up. He nodded his head at her unspoken question. She popped the button and managed to rid him of his pants. He sat there in his boxers, before sitting up and searching for the hook on her skirt so he could get her down to her panties as quick as he could. She moved up to straddle him again, kissing him with all she had. He returned the kiss with much gusto. Hands wandered, no where was off limits. But after a while, she broke away, panting.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. He lifted Quinn off of him for a few moments while he reached for his wallet in his jeans. He retrieved the condom that he had kept there since the Santana incident. He passed it to Quinn while he slowly removed his boxers, giving her time to back out. When she reached for him to come back to her, he moved forward feeling much more confident. He slid her panties down her legs and tossed them to join the rest of their clothes. She lay back on the bed and Finn crawled up her body. She tore the wrapper and rolled the condom down his length.

It was slow and sweet, just for them. They were sharing this with each other, what they thought of as their first time. It wasn't perfect, but it was in the same sense. Quinn gained a few more hickeys that afternoon, ones that thankfully she could hide the next day at school. Once they came down from their highs, they cuddled together under her bedspread, knowing that they had about two hours before her mom came home.

"I love you, you know," Finn said, his fingers caressing her arm.

"I love you too," she replied, snuggling closer to his chest.

8-31-11


	44. Matt and Tina

44

Matt and Tina

Words: 358

The day had finally arrived. Matt Rutherford was finally moving away. His dad had kept talking about him transferring to New Jersey for his job for a few years now, but now he went through with it. Matt didn't want to move away halfway through high school, but his father wouldn't let him stay here, even though he was the only child. You would think the child should have a stable life in one place until they head off to college. But no, Mr. Rutherford typically thought of himself first, no matter how much it hurt the rest of his family. Saying goodbye to his friend would be the hardest part for Matt. He already said most of them the day before, but he was finishing putting his things in the moving truck when a familiar car pulled up in front of his house. He saw Tina get out from the passenger side and her mom drove off. She came running toward him and all he could do was brace himself for the flying hug she bestowed upon him. He held the Asian girl closely, feeling her tears on his shoulder.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she sobbed.

"I wish I didn't have to either," he mumbled.

"You can stay with me," she said, pulling away to look him in the eye. "My parents won't mind. They don't even notice anything."

"My dad already shot down me living with Mike. I tried T," he reasoned. Matt's dad and mom came out of the house and closed the trailer and hopped into the truck.

"Come on Matt, we don't have all day," his dad barked.

"In a minute," Matt called back. "There's something I want to do first."

And with that, he leaned down and kissed Tina, kissed her like she had never been kissed before. It was a shame that it would be their first and last kiss. He broke the kiss, only to place one on her forehead before leaving her standing in his driveway as they pulled away. She stood there, crying as one of her good friends moved out of her life forever.

8-31-11


	45. Mike and Rachel

45

Mike and Rachel

Words: 180

Rachel was doing it again. She was bitching about Finn Hudson. This was all she did anymore, and Mike couldn't take it anymore. "Stop! Just stop. I can't take hearing about how much he screwed you up. There are people at this school, other than Finn Hudson who care about you, maybe even want to date you," Mike burst out one day. The whole glee club looked over at the typically quiet Asian guy.

"Oh really? Because besides the people in this room, everyone out there just wants to slushie me and call me a freak."

"Well yeah," he said, losing his thunder.

"Then who? Who could possibly want to date me?" she said, her voice getting louder.

"Me!" he answered, getting up from his seat and going over to kiss her. He hauled her up from her seat and pushed his lips against hers. His ex-girlfriend looked on with a small smile on her face. She had a feeling that he was going to let Rachel know about his feelings sooner rather than later. Finn just sat there, dumb-struck.

9-3-11


	46. Puck and Santana

46

Puck and Santana

Words: 159

So I turned 15 today. It was a pretty epic year last year. My pool cleaning business really took off. I have 20 houses I go to all the time, and people call me just before parties and such too. But the best part is the women. I have these hot older women who want to get with me. It's pretty freaking sweet. But I got a text from Santana. She said I should go to her house to collect my present. This usually means sex. But I've never had sex with a girl my age; what if I make it terrible for her. What if those cougars ruined it for me forever?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alright. So I was wrong. Sex with Santana was awesome. She really knows what she's doing and she came back for seconds and thirds. I'm a stud! Those cougars don't compare anymore; because I'm a badass and Santana is going to tell all her friends.

9-22-11


	47. Will and Tina

47

Will and Tina

Words: 249

Principle Figgins was crossing the line this time; preventing Tina from wearing her normal clothes. There was nothing wrong with Tina expressing herself through her clothes. But when she showed up to glee club, I almost didn't recognize her. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, with no make-up on, and her hair back in a ponytail. This was not the Tina who auditioned for Glee club. We went through the rehearsal, but after everyone was leaving I called out. "Hey Tina, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Mr. Shue," she replied, sighing and leaving her bag on the piano.

"What's the matter? You seem really out of it today."

"I guess I miss my clothes. I really wore them to fit into my own style and not have people make fun of my stutter. But I just don't know how to act normal anymore," Tina sighed, sinking down onto the piano bench, plunking out a couple of notes.

"You know, normal is who you are," I replied. "You in your 'lady demon' clothes, as Kurt says, are normal. I know Figgins told you that you weren't allowed to wear them but we are going to find a way around this. And you can get back to being you."

"You're really going to help?" she asked, and she looked quite hopeful. 

"Yeah, I'm really going to help," I said, walking over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I can't wait to get our Tina back."

9-22-11


	48. Kurt and Blaine

48

Kurt and Blaine

Words: 781

"And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you," Blaine said, slowing leaning in. Their lips touched, and Kurt stiffened up. Their first kiss. He almost didn't know what to do, but then Kurt's hand came up and rested on Blaine's cheek, trying to pull him a bit closer. Blaine allowed himself a few seconds of kissing Kurt before pulling away, bashful as ever.

"I..Um… we should practice," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought we were," Kurt replied breathlessly. Blaine's smile erupted on his face full force. He lunged back at Kurt and attached theirs lips once more. Kurt responded from the start this time. His hand automatically went to the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him closer; he would have put his fingers up in Blaine's hair, but the gel proved an impenetrable force field. Blaine, however, wove his fingers in Kurt's silky strands, and Kurt didn't care. He loved the feeling of having Blaine's fingers tugging at his hair; it was a sign that he wanted him. Blaine hauled Kurt up so they were standing, and changed the height differential. It may have only been an inch or two, but the feeling of Kurt above him was fantastic. Kurt was enjoying this feeling as well. He always figured that he would rather have a tall guy – kinda like Finn or Sam – but now that he was kissing Blaine, and he was shorter than himself, he wouldn't have it any other way. And this was way better than the kiss the Karofsky had stolen from him. Kurt ran a hand down the front of Blaine's blazer, feeling as much of that compact body as he could. Blaine by-passed Kurt's front and moved one hand right down to his lower back, pulling him in closer so their hips were pressed against each other. Blaine broke the kiss, taking a small, but much-needed breath, before moving down to kiss Kurt's jaw line.

This was an all-new experience for Kurt, and he was loving every second of it. The feeling of a guy pressed up against you, and kissing you; it was completely different from kissing Brittany, and much better (not that Brittany was a bad kisser). Kurt gasped when Blaine nipped at a spot just behind his ear, and Kurt tried to get his fingers passed the gel field. Alas, he could not. "You need to stop wearing gel," Kurt managed to say, as Blaine was busy kissing down his neck now. The shorter Warbler stopped what he was doing and looked at Kurt with a questioning look.

"I want to run my fingers through your hair and your gel is being, in essence, a cock-block," Kurt said, sounding a bit exasperated.

"If this is how you are when it is gelled, I can't image how you're gonna be when it's not," he practically groaned, pulling Kurt back into a kiss. Kurt responded wholeheartedly, but gasped when Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's ass. This gasp gave Blaine the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. He snuck his tongue in Kurt's mouth to play with his. Kurt, having no real idea of what he was supposed to do, just mimicked Blaine's movements; which seemed to work, because Blaine let out a soft moan into Kurt's mouth. At that moan, Kurt broke away.

"We need to stop," he said, his breathing now increased.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, confused, trying to pull Kurt back.

"Because we have a meeting in ten minutes and I don't want to walk into the meeting like I just had an epic makeout session."

"Epic?"

"I spent too much time with Puck," Kurt said, shaking his head, laughing slightly at his wording.

"Yeah, going to practice half hard would be a problem," Blaine admitted, looking down at his trousers. Kurt blushed a pretty scarlet. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I think most people would have this reaction to you kissing them."

"But I didn't know what I was doing," Kurt insisted. "I was probably terrible."

"You were good," Blaine said, putting his hands on Kurt's hips. "Believe me, I wouldn't be like this if you weren't good."

"But this was like my first kiss," Kurt said softly.

"What did you think?"

"It was wonderful," Kurt admitted.

"Then I'm glad this could be a better experience for you," Blaine said. "Now we need to settle things down before we got to practice."

"I agree," Kurt said. "I think I'm going to try to finish Pavarotti's casket."

"Yeah, I'm gonna just head to the bathroom, cool water and such," Blaine muttered, giving Kurt a last small kiss before heading out of the room.

9-22-11


	49. Sam and Emma

49

Sam and Emma

Words: 231

There was a knock at Ms. Pillsbury's door the day before school was supposed to start. She was getting all her files and pamphlets ready for the upcoming school year. "Come in!" she called out. In walked a rather tall young man, a quite attractive young man.

"Hey, I'm Sam Evans," he said, by way of introduction. "I'm supposed to start school tomorrow and they told me to come talk to you first?"

"Oh yes, Sam," she said, getting his file from the top of the pile. "I see you've moved here from Tennessee?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, smiling slightly.

"You're a sophomore, and you have dyslexia?"

"That's correct," Sam said, now looking rather dejected.

"Well that's alright," Emma said. "I want you to know that I'm always here if you need to talk about it. I can offer the services of wonderful tutors and excellent after-school programs that would be helpful."

"Do you tutor?" he asked, trying to be innocent, but it came off as something quite a bit more.

"Oh, not me, I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"Because you seem like you would be a good tutor," he said, smirking slightly. Emma blushed lightly.

"Um… I have your schedule here," she said, handing over a piece of paper. "Just let me know if you have any questions."

"Oh I will be back," he said, winking at the red head.

9-22-11


	50. Artie and Mercedes

50

Artie and Mercedes

Words: 187

When you've had quite a bit to drink, everything looks funny. When you get drunk at Rachel's house in her Dad's Oscar room, it was double funny. That's why she was laughing so hard. But damn she had to laugh harder at the fact that Rachel Berry had announced that they were playing spin the bottle. She didn't know how she managed to get the bottle in the first place, but she spun it anyway. Round and round it went until it landed on Artie. He was already half in the bottle so Mercedes figured he wouldn't mind kissing her. She crawled on her hands and knees over to his wheelchair. Artie looked at her like a steak and he was starving. When they kissed, everyone cheered them on. Mercedes was expected to take charge because she was much more diva than he was, but he was the one to grab the back of her head and keep kissing her, long past the allotted time. Once Finn voiced that they could be done, Artie let her go. They just looked at each other and burst into hysterics.

9-29-11

**A/N: this one sucks, but oh well. Its all I could think of for now**


	51. Blaine and Santana

51

Blaine and Santana

Words: 140

"Yeah, go, you don't wanna mess with me," Santana yelled down the hallway at Dave's back. Santana officially bitched out the school bully in front of the people he bullied. She had a smirk on her face when she turned to face Blaine and Kurt. "You two alright?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, smiling at her. Blaine nodded his agreement. She nodded back at them and they began to walk off to see the choir room. But Blaine turned around and tapped Santana on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" she questioned. Blaine grabbed one of her hands and smiled genuinely.

"Thank you," he said, before leaning in and kissing her cheek thoughtfully. And with that, he turned to catch up to Kurt; leaving Santana to rest her fingertips against the place where Blaine's lips touched. Kurt had finally found a good one, she thought.

9-29-11


	52. Finn and Rachel

52

Finn and Rachel

Words: 228

They had thrown the slushie confetti into the audience to finish their original song, and the whole of New Directions was on cloud-9. Nothing could bring them down. Except that.

Finn came over to Rachel and planted a kiss right on her lips; she flailed her arms, trying to fend him off, but he kept his lips on hers, trying to get her to react. That wasn't going over so well. Sam and Puck saw what just happened and ran over to pull Finn off the tiny diva. Sam grabbed Rachel while Puck dealt with Finn. Once they were apart, Sam turned Rachel to face him and looked her over for any marks.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at her, trying to look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I will be," she said, her breathing starting to even out. "I can't believe he did that."

"I think he heard your song," Sam said, smiling at her. "You did kinda call him out with that."

"I know, but he's still with Quinn. And I don't want him anymore," she said. "He needs to get that. The song was to let him know that I wasn't going to try with him anymore."

"I think he gets that now," Sam said, looking over to where Puck was yelling at Finn. Finn looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

9-29-11


	53. Matt and Brittany

53

Matt and Brittany

Words: 323

The glee club could only sit there and watch in awe of these two dancers. Matt and Brittany were working on a number for the school talent show and the offered the New Directions a chance to see it in advance, and get people to critique it. But this was far beyond anything they had ever seen before, the exception being Mike. They walked toward each other with a seductive look in their eyes. They went into hold, pulling each other close. Kurt's breath was taken away from the passion they were displaying. They did some basic walking at first, but threw in some twists and turns, pulling and pushing. They looked like they wanted to be with each other, yet pushing away at the same time. Brittany dropped to the ground, and matt pulled her up quickly, forcing her to look at him.

Rachel thought this dance looked familiar. And it should have since she had seen most musicals and dance movies, including 'Take the Lead'. She recognized this dance sequence from one that he shows the detention kids about how dancing can be cool. It was ultra-flirty and passionate. This also showed that two people who can barely stand each other can dance and make it look like they were in love. Brittany and Matt didn't hate each other, but they were dating each other's best friends, so it showed that they could look in love and not actually be. Matt spun Brittany away and pulled her back, flush against his body, and they looked so sensual, it was almost making Tina blush.

There were some pretty interesting twists and turns, kicks and tricks, but they ended up on bended knee, facing each other; hand on their cheeks. Several people were fanning themselves as they straightened up. "So, what did you guys think?" Matt asked.

"Well, certainly too hot for words," Kurt said.

"Totally do that for the show," Santana agreed.

11-12-11


End file.
